Upon Our Fated Stage
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Maya has been waiting for someone who can accompany her, and keep up with her prowess. Claudine has been searching for someone who can challenge her superb abilities. It can only be fate they've finally found each other.
1. A Fated Encounter

**Finally! I've been waiting months to start posting this!**

 **Unlike my other stories, this one is going to get down and dirty (seriously) and very deep into their relationship from the very beginning! I did take a few liberties with a few things (like Claudine living in France, which I know isn't the way canon has it), but I twisted it up a bit for the sake of this story.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this story, so I think you'll enjoy reading it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Upon Our Fated Stage

Chapter 1. A Fated Encounter

As the taxi rumbles down the crowded street, the girl in the back seat peers out the window with mild intrigue.

She'd been born in Japan and lived here until she was eight, and even at that young age had been an exceptional actress. She'd starred in commercials, acted in rather sizable plays, and even gotten a few minor children's roles in popular movies.

But at that point, her family had packed up and taken her to their homeland in France. She'd lived there for several years now, more than enough to have her get accustomed to the culture, language, and the people.

But though France was in her hair and her complexion, Japan was in her blood. She always knew she'd be back here one day.

Her plane had just landed on Saturday, and to see her birthplace now, nearly ten years later, had certainly made her emotional.

It had been rather nerve-wracking to return here on her own, but her hard-earned acting skills had allowed her to conceal her nerves, even upon her first day back in the culture all alone. Her native-born knowledge and vernacular competence had resurfaced when behaving and speaking as though she'd never left.

She'd made it through the initial difficulties so that by this point nothing is intimidating any longer.

Certainly not the new school she is heading to at present.

Seisho Academy. Arguably one of the best schools for the arts and theater in Japan, and perhaps the entire world.

Of course she'd been enrolled in only the best of the best back in France as well, but over the years the classes had become dull. She'd been top of her class, and there'd been no competition, no one to challenge her or motivate her to improve.

It was her fear that without proper rivalry, her skills would become rusty and inadequate. Hence her decision to move back to Japan for the sole purpose of attending Seisho Academy one day.

And that day has finally arrived.

Yesterday she'd rested up from the flight, spoken with her parents last night, and been told that her rooming arrangements have already been taken care of. All she needs to do is meet briefly with the principal this morning, and she can get started in classes as early as today.

She'd been lost in thought for a while now, and the buildings and scenery have passed by outside the window in a blur. But when the car finally rumbles to a halt, she blinks and looks up.

Seisho Academy and all its uncanny challenges wait before her.

She unbuckles herself and opens her door instantly, not even waiting for the driver to assist her with her luggage. She tips him handsomely, taking a suitcase in each hand and the other bags on her shoulders, a bit of a contrasting image of labor in spite of her flowing pink sundress and dainty heeled shoes. And last, she takes her first step onto that fated campus.

A thrill tingles up her spine as she enters this new territory, these new training grounds. She'll become the top student here as well, just like in France. She'll conquer one country at a time, until she's taken the whole world by surprise.

The campus is quiet at the moment, as she'd clearly arrived after morning classes had already begun.

But there is one woman who has been waiting at the top of the steps; the woman she knows to be the principal. She welcomes her newest student, helps with the luggage, and brings her into the main office briefly to discuss her dormitory arrangements and class schedule.

And though the girl is eager to get started, she puts on her most polite expression and her most respectful posture, honing her self-control.

That self-control almost breaks when the principal hands her her new school uniform, so fresh it's still in ziplock bags, but she just barely manages to refrain from squealing.

Even when she is finally dismissed and begins strutting down the hallway with her bags, she never steps a pace too quickly or too slowly; the former would indicate impatience, but the latter would indicate hesitance. She harbors neither when facing this place.

The hallways are vacant as she follows the directions toward the dorms, and then locates her own room. She pauses outside and fishes out the key she'd been given before pushing inside.

It's about what she'd been expecting, considering she'd paid for a one-person room. Spacious, but not too large: a dresser, a desk area, a shelf, a bed, and a bathroom. She deposits her luggage on the floor, but doesn't bother turning on the lights. She'll set up and unpack later. For now she is determined to make it to her first class.

The bag with her uniform is still on her elbow. She takes only that, her schedule, and the black leotard she'd been asked to purchase as a first-year. Glancing down at her class schedule, she regrets to have missed her homeroom lecture. However, she'll still have plenty of time if she hurries to her second block; dance studio.

With her clothes in her arms, she hurries out the door, catches herself, and slows her pace a bit as she makes her way toward the studio.

She hadn't come here unprepared, and had been certain to study the maps and layouts of the building. She stalks through the halls as if she owns the place, as if she'd been here all her life, and arrives at the changing rooms without a hitch.

Now she can hear the chitter of girls on the other side; excited, nervous conversation.

She's just about to make her entrance when another woman emerges from the studio and greets her. Judging by her enthusiasm, this woman is her teacher.

They discuss things for a few moments, and by the time they are done and the woman leaves her to change, the other girls have already finished up in the changing rooms.

So she enters the empty room now and chooses an untouched cubby and clean area. She removes the pink sundress and heels, and instead pulls on the dance shoes and black leotard. Due to the traveling, it's been a few days since she'd worn one. She'd missed the feeling of the stretchy material clinging to her skin, showing off her figure and amplifying her flexibility.

She leaves the dress and uniform in her cubby, adjusts her headband, and checks herself in one of the mirrors before turning to the doors that lead to the studio. The muffled sounds of talking seep through from the other side. She draws in a sharp, deep breath and slides the door open.

There must be three dozen other girls sitting there on the floor, dressed the same way she is, listening to their instructor speak. But all heads turn to her now.

She almost feels as though she's onstage with an audience looking up at her. Her stomach flips slightly, until the woman's voice speaks up to nullify the confusion.

"Ah, ladies? Allow me to introduce you to your new classmate. She's only just arrived from France a few days ago, and thus she's missed our homeroom this morning, but we're very glad she's here now. Please come to the front." The woman waves her over.

The girl begins to walk as instructed, in spite of the knot in her stomach, in spite of the whispers shooting across the room.

"Is that-?"

"No way!"

"But it's _gotta_ be!"

She's already heard several murmurs of her name by the time she gets to the front of the studio and stands beside her professor. Like any good audience, her classmates quiet down as she stops.

She bows, fully and deeply, her curly hair falling charmingly around her shoulders, but righting itself naturally as she straightens back up. She gazes out at all the unfamiliar faces, all the eyes twinkling with wonder and excitement. She confirms with her own proud voice what most of them already know.

"Good morning. My name is Saijou Claudine. Though I was born in Japan and did some acting here for awhile when I was younger, my family moved to France several years ago. However, I have elected to return on my own in order to continue studying dance at this prestigious academy."

She bows once again as the excited whispers begin bubbling up.

"I'll be in your care. Let's have a successful year together, shall we?"

The clapping starts even before she's righted her posture. It had been a perfect introductory speech; not too long nor too short, not too vague and not too informative. Saying anything more than that would have made her seem like she were bragging.

But there's no need for her to. Everyone already knows exactly who she is.

"Saijou Claudine!"

"That young actress? She was in all those movies!"

"And the commercials!"

"She really came back?"

"And now she's our competition? Isn't she like, top of her class in _everything?_ "

"It's gonna be a rough year..."

"I'll say. We're totally doomed..."

As Claudine makes her way to the sitting area, several girls move out of her way and clear a spot for her. She huffs softly but doesn't say anything as she takes a seat. The girls seem to both crowd around her, but also keep their distance.

"Hey. Are you _really_ Saijou Claudine? That famous child actress?"

"You lived in France? What was it like?"

"Which theater school did you go to? What plays did you do?"

Claudine doesn't let their childish excitement affect her. She crosses her legs and maintains her posture proudly.

But before she can respond to any of them, another girl speaks up first.

"All right, all right! That's enough, people! Sheesh, you're like vultures. Give her some space, will ya? She just got here."

Claudine blinks in surprise at the girl who had spoken out on her behalf – not that she'd needed her to. She's dressed in the same black leotard and is rather petite, though Claudine can tell she has muscle. Her hair is short and exotic, and her manner of speaking is gruff. But when she turns to look at Claudine, her teeth flash in a charming smile.

"Sorry to butt in. Just seemed like you could use a little help."

Claudine narrows her eyes.

"I never once asked for assistance."

"Guess you didn't. Just seemed to me like you were gettin' annoyed with the crowd." The girl offers her hand in a friendly gesture. "You just got here so you missed my intro. Name's Isurugi. Isurugi Futaba."

Claudine eyes the offered hand with suspicion and indifference. She doesn't reach out for it.

"It's a pleasure."

"Heh. You're a funny one, that's for sure." Before she can say anymore, another girl with thick blue hair throws herself onto Futaba's back with a wail.

"Futaba-haaaan!"

"Geh! Geez, Kaoruko! The heck's your problem?"

"We've been sitting here for half an hour. My legs are falling asleep. Massage them?"

"Geez, you're hopeless. I talk to someone else for three seconds and you're already gettin' jealous, huh?"

"Jealousy is such an ugly word, Futaba-han. I wouldn't _have_ to be if you paid more attention to me."

"If I pay any _more_ attention to you I might lose my mind..."

As the two of them turn away to converse together, Claudine looks on for a moment, then turns away with another huff. She might've been enjoying the one-on-one attention from Futaba, just a little. She doesn't care for the stifling crowds, but just one person hadn't been so bad...

She shakes herself off sternly. She didn't come here to make friends. She came here to perfect her skills.

A few claps from their instructor brings everyone's attention back to the front of the room.

"All right, quiet down, ladies. We still have one more classmate to introduce."

Seemingly out of nowhere, most of the girls around Claudine suddenly turn hostile.

"Not that she _needs_ introducing..."

"Seriously! Everyone already knows who she is..."

Claudine feels another twist in her stomach at the hatred in their voices. At the very least, when she steals a glance back at Futaba, not she nor her friend are uttering such things.

A girl stands up from the crowd, drawing everyone's attention. Claudine knows nothing about her officially yet, but she already has an inkling as to who she might be and why the other girls are speaking about her like this.

Her figure is even better than Claudine's; she's got all the right muscle in all the right places, perfect curves, strong calves, quick feet. Her hair is long and luscious, brunette cascades falling all down her back, tied at the back by a violet ribbon.

The confidence wafting off of her is palpable throughout the room; it's enough to effectively combat the animosity of the dozens of girls who are glaring.

She stops beside their instructor and bows even more deeply than Claudine had, which irks her ever so slightly. Claudine takes it personally.

When the other girl lifts her head again, her lips are curved upward into a smirk, and her lavender eyes bear a challenge to everyone in the room.

"Greetings. Unopposed top student of both Crimson and Iroha Academies before this, I plan to maintain my status as head of this class as well."

She lays one arm across her stomach and folds the other behind her back, leaning forward into an expert half-bow.

"This is Tendo Maya."

Her introduction earns an array of responses.

There are some girls who applaud out of politeness if nothing else. There are some who squeal and giggle and sigh. And there are some who mutter and refuse to put their hands together even once.

Claudine isn't exactly sure which group she falls into.

She is stunned into complete silence by this girl. She's got some nerve, stealing Claudine's thunder like that. Moments ago the entire room had been focused on her, but now everyone seems to have forgotten about Claudine's impressive accomplishments in favor of cowering in this girl's shadow or groveling at her feet.

Now that she's heard the name again, she does recalling having heard it before.

Tendo Maya.

Even before she'd left for France, she can remember hearing that name even when she was in elementary school.

She'd been that skilled even at such a young age, like Claudine, though they had never crossed paths. Not until now.

Unopposed top student of her class in both of her previous schools for three years apiece was no laughing matter. And with such assurance, she'd promised to do the same here and come out on top.

Claudine feels a small flame flicker to life in her chest. They'll see about that.

As Tendo Maya returns to her seat on the floor, more girls shift away from her than they had for Claudine. At least in Claudine's case they had moved out of respect and maybe a little uncertainty.

But she can tell right away it isn't the same with Tendo Maya. Those girls move and speak with disdain, ruefulness. They're intimidated by her, and yet disappointed in themselves.

Those are the pathetic kinds of people Claudine despises most of all; those who blame their own failures on others' success. They irk her even more than Tendo Maya herself.

But unlike those girls whom Claudine has no interest in whatsoever, she can't keep her eyes off of Maya.

This girl doesn't seem to care for her enemies nor those indifferent towards her. Her eyes are clear and focused, and her heart is set on one goal above all else. She harbors that determination, that same passion that has driven Claudine all her life.

At last she's found her.

Her match. Her rival.

The reason she'd come to this academy was to be pushed beyond her limits by the competition, to find that person who would challenge and oppose her.

 _Tendo Maya._

Claudine likes the sound of that name as much as she likes the look in her eyes.

The reason she'd left France and returned to Japan.

The person she'd been searching for.

 _It's you._

Claudine has never been surer of anything in her entire life. She can feel the flame in her chest growing, spreading until it becomes a full-fledged blaze.

As the teacher calls for attention again, the chatter dies down.

"Very good, ladies. Now we'll be moving onto some physical activity. I know it's been a long summer, but I expect to see you're all in tip-top shape and prepared for the semester ahead! We have an even number, so find a partner and get stretching!"

As everyone gets to their feet and starts chatting once again, Claudine's eyes never stray from her target. She doesn't look back for Futaba or pay attention to anyone else.

Only _her_.

As she weaves her way through the crowds, she notices that Maya has turned her back on the rest of the class and already begun to stretch by herself. Claudine feels a flare of anger boil up.

 _What's this? Think you're too good to need a partner? We're all just too far beneath you, aren't we?_

She'll show her a thing or two.

When Claudine finally reaches her she sends a searing glare through her back, hoping she can feel it.

" _Ahem_."

If the burning in her eyes wasn't enough to get Maya's attention, the pointed grunt is. She turns around slowly, one arm locked across the opposite elbow as she stretches out her shoulder. Claudine meets her gaze without wavering.

"I believe we were told to find _partners_ for stretching. You didn't happen to miss that instruction, did you?"

She doesn't know or care for how the others treat this girl or act around her. Claudine isn't scared of her, and she's going to prove as much right from the very beginning. She offers her hand expectantly.

"Well? Care to accompany me?"

She chooses the words carefully. She does not ask permission to join Tendo Maya; she gives Tendo Maya the _privilege_ of joining _her_.

She watches the other girl, the top student, with calculating eyes. And she is surprised at what she sees.

She does not find defiance or hostility in her eyes at the notion of dancing with someone she assumes to be not of her level. Claudine had expected to be shot down flat-out, or at the very least challenged.

But to her astonishment, Tendo Maya seems... genuinely confused. It's as though no one has ever made the offer to stretch with her before in her entire life.

But in only seconds her lips curve up back into that smug smile.

"Saijou... Claudine, was it?"

Her voice is suave and smooth. It makes Claudine's heart skip, but only partially out of nervousness. The other part is something she can't identify.

The way Maya drawls her name as though she'd just _barely_ put forth enough effort to remember it.

It pisses her off.

But it also invites her.

Claudine feels the tight, confident grip on her hand as Maya takes it hard enough to make a sound of contact. Claudine doesn't falter. Not for a second.

"I'm honored you remembered my name. I'll make sure you don't soon forget it. Tendo Maya."

The other girl's lips curve higher when Claudine speaks her name back to her.

"I look forward to it, _Saijou-san._ "

There's something about the way Maya says her name.

It isn't entirely taunting, nor is it entirely smug. It isn't dismissive, and though it might be the slightest bit passive-aggressive, there's still something else Claudine senses in it.

It's just ever so slightly genuine.

She's certain to return the grip on her hand with equal force.

As they begin stretching together, Claudine learns right away that she's put herself in somewhat of a catch-22.

She makes the first move in having Maya sit and stretch out her legs, while Claudine applies pressure at the small of her back. As she does so, Maya coaches her in just _how_ to push, and just how hard.

Claudine huffs under her breath and does as she's told, both to allow the other girl to stretch as is best for her, and to show she isn't scared to follow her orders.

And yet when it's time to reverse their roles, she still finds herself in the supporting position.

Even when Claudine is the one stretching, Maya is offering advice as she presses her down to the floor, recommending how she should breathe and things of that nature.

She even does something Claudine never expected. She compliments her.

"My, Saijou-san. You're quite flexible. It's very impressive."

Perplexed by her behavior, Claudine says nothing. Though it was a compliment, it was also a challenge in its own regard.

Tendo Maya is trying to get a reaction from her. Complimenting Claudine implies that Maya is the person of higher status and is able to provide the feedback.

Claudine won't be outdone.

"I suppose you're not half bad yourself."

"Why, thank you."

Claudine huffs again as another point goes in Maya's favor. She'd fallen right into her trap. She'd responded to Maya's compliment with only silence and felt obligated to offer one back. But in acknowledging Claudine's praise and thanking her for it, Maya had demonstrated that she'd been expecting that praise back.

In other words, she'd more or less forced Claudine to recognize the difference in their roles. And Maya's is clearly higher.

This is how Claudine realizes she's trapped. If Maya is the one being stretched she is offering instructions for Claudine to follow, and if Claudine is the one being stretched Maya is offering advice and guidance for her to continue improving.

In either case, Maya is in control.

It's infuriating.

Claudine is certain she's never met a more insufferable person in all her life.

After finishing up their sitting stretches, both girls rise to their feet. They go back-to-back and lock arms. Claudine is sure to pull forward first. Holding Maya on her back, she feels a _crack,_ but it comes from her own body.

"You've got some nerve," she grunts. "Showing me up like that during introductions. It seems to me you won't be satisfied unless you're one-upping someone else."

She lets her down, then feels Maya's arms lock more tightly around hers. Without warning Maya leans herself forward, pulling Claudine up onto her back with gusto, enough to make her gasp.

"I could say the same for you, Saijou-san." Maya holds her in place, demonstrating she has control. "Coming over to ask me to stretch after hearing who I was. I'd call that nerve as well."

Claudine winces as the tightness in her back increases, but she refuses to request being let down. She toughs it out until Maya straightens up and her shoes touch the floor once again. As they loosen their grip on one another, Claudine doesn't let her slight breathlessness be audible.

"That wasn't nerve," she says. "I simply wanted everyone to know I'm not afraid of you. Even if you are the top student, you won't be for long. Not now that I'm here."

They release one another and Maya turns to face her. She's still wearing that same smirk.

"Then I look forward to your efforts at dethroning me, _Saijou-san._ "

Claudine curls her lip back in a faint snarl. Maya isn't affected. She gives a wave of her hand rather flippantly.

"Oh, and on that note, it wasn't my intention to one-up you. It was simply my turn for introductions."

And the fact that her response is so casual, implying she hadn't even _intended_ to outdo Claudine, but simply had been presented the perfect opportunity to do so, and had gladly taken it...

It's absolutely infuriating.

She's already one step ahead. Perhaps even two.

A few claps ring out across the room, and everyone turns to their instructor.

"All right, now that we've all warmed up, let's get to the real deal. Line up alphabetically for a brief assessment. You'll each be giving a short performance for the rest of the class. Choose whatever you'd like – song, dance, acting – so long as it captures your full potential. Let's start with Aijou."

"Ehhhh? Why am I always first?!"

"Because your last name starts with "A", Karen-chan."

Everyone moves to line up alphabetically, meaning Claudine doesn't move all that far away from Maya. If they're following this last-name alphabet, she'll be performing right before her. She isn't worried about it.

For now she watches this girl – Aijou Karen – fumble through a dance routine. Claudine winces to observe her, but at the very least she can tell the girl's heart is in the right place.

A lot of the others though, she turns her nose up at. There's a significant difference between flawed technique and flawed motives behind those techniques.

She can tell right away which girls are just here for the fun and ease of an arts-centered curriculum. Those are the ones who won't last.

But there is a good amount of others whom she can tell are here for the right reasons.

She takes note of the names of the girls who catch her eye; Aijou Karen, Daiba Nana, Hanayagi Kaoruko, Hoshimi Junna, Isurugi Futaba, Tsuyuzaki Mahiru. The latter girl should have gone last, based off her name, but she'd requested to go right after Karen.

For now, Claudine has taken a mild interest in those six girls.

And of course, one other.

She doesn't glance at Maya even once as they watch their classmates perform. Claudine knows that she'll be seeing plenty of her soon enough.

"All right, very good," their teacher claps. "Next up, Saijou Claudine."

"Yes, ma'am!" Claudine struts forward without hesitation, ignoring the tightness in her stomach. All eyes are upon her once again. She remembers her breathing, how arduously she'd trained herself over the years to try and combat the stage fright.

 _This isn't a stage anyway_ , she reminds herself. _We're in a studio, for class..._

The pressure alleviates when she remembers this isn't an actual performance.

She's decided to reenact a scene from a play, a character she'd gotten the role of in the past and knows by heart. She projects her voice flawlessly, annunciates every word, articulates every syllable. All the while she throws her arms out dramatically in relation to the words of the monologue, painting images with her words, eliciting emotion with her expressions.

Everyone becomes instantly and humbly aware of her theatrical prowess. She hears the murmurs and sees the shock on their faces.

But she doesn't let any of it go to her head.

She isn't here to step on them in order to push herself higher.

She isn't trying to look down on anyone else.

She's only looking up.

Once she's finished, a sturdy applause follows. Even the instructor can't stay neutral.

"That was very impressive Saijou. I have high expectations for you."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll be doing my best."

"Very good. Next: Tendo Maya."

And just like that, the words of praise for Claudine turn into squeals of anticipation for Maya. Once again she is brushed aside after her few seconds in the spotlight, made to move over and make room as the _top_ student takes her place.

Claudine crosses her arms as she returns to her spot, but she doesn't take her eyes off her adversary for a second.

Maya moves with even more confidence and prestige than the rest of them combined, and then some. There's plenty of distance between her and the onlookers, but still some of them take a few steps back, as if oppressed by her powerful aura.

Claudine doesn't budge.

Maya takes her place at the center of the room and begins with an opening pose, suggesting she will be performing a brief dance.

Claudine wears a neutral expression. She's curious to see what Seisho Academy's top student has up her sleeve, and based on the others' reactions, it's going to be worth her coming back to Japan to witness.

The girls who don't step back look on with either reservations or innocent enjoyment. Only Claudine looks upon Tendo Maya without any pre-established expectations.

The room falls silent as she begins.

And Claudine had been expecting something spectacular. But not of _this_ calibre.

Maya moves like a tigress; with power, poise, and grace. She twirls, extends her arms, lifts her legs, bending every joint at the perfect angle, maintaining her balance with practiced precision. Her posture is pristine, her movements are impeccable, and her confidence is unparalleled.

Claudine gets lost in her performance, unable to draw her eyes away for a single second. The alluring haughtiness of Maya's dance captivates her, puts her under a spell. Claudine can feel her heart pumping faster by the second just from watching her go through the motions.

Never a mis-step. Never a hitched breath. Never so much as a shadow of a flaw.

She finishes it all with an impossible leap, extending her legs into a midair front-split effortlessly, surmounting the best of the best Claudine had ever seen. She sticks the landing and doesn't even break a sweat.

The room is stunned into silence for a moment afterward until the first timid claps begin to echo. Before long, nearly everyone is applauding and cheering and singing compliments. Those who aren't turn away in disgust and shame.

Claudine is one of the few who doesn't clap.

But it isn't because she's been disheartened.

Not at all. Just the opposite.

Her heart is _racing_. Her soul is on _fire_.

At last she's found her.

The person she'd been searching for for years.

The person who will push Claudine to be the best she can possibly be.

Her rival.

Tendo Maya.

Maya dips her head politely as the applause comes to an end, and the instructor calls up someone else who whimpers about having such a tough act to follow.

As Maya returns to her spot on the sidelines, Claudine stiffens as she makes direct eye contact. It isn't a coincidence either. Maya had definitely sought her out specifically.

Claudine tries not to look too shocked. She purses her lips, and raises her chin, letting her eyes say 'not bad' over anything else.

Of course it's much more than 'not bad' she's thinking, but she won't let it show. She's floored by Maya's performance, absolutely flabbergasted. She'd invited this girl to stretch for the sole purpose of scoping out her most-likely competition, assuming she wouldn't be _that_ good. And of course it had blown up in her face.

But she won't let that be a setback.

Instead, it's _fueling_ her. It's _exciting_. It's _thrilling_.

She has someone to match, someone to reach, someone to strive for.

 _Tendo Maya._

She isn't aware of just how frequently she'll be hearing and saying that name over the next several years.

After a few more minutes, their dance period draws to an end. Claudine files back out into the changing room with the others, keeping an eye on Maya, but eventually loses her in the crowds.

As Claudine returns to her cubby and pulls out her brand new uniform, she isn't aware someone is speaking to her until she feels a light tap on her shoulder.

"Saijou-san... was it?"

Claudine turns around to find two girls smiling back at her. She recalls they'd been some of the ones she'd made note of earlier.

"Daiba Nana-san and Hoshimi Junna-san, if memory serves?"

The two girls share a surprised look with one another.

"That's right," Junna says.

"Can I help you girls?" Claudine inquires, taking her uniform out of its bag. Junna seems a little put-off, but Nana doesn't seem to mind.

"Not really! We'd just wanted to give you a warm welcome to Seisho Academy!"

Something she can't explain compels Claudine to turn back around and face the taller blonde girl. Nana's lips smile, but her eyes seem almost dangerous.

"I've taken a liking to you, Saijou-san. You're very talented. I think we could be good friends."

Claudine's mouth is dry. She turns away and continues unfolding her blazer and skirt.

"Thank you. But I'm not in the market for friendship at the moment."

"Aw, but everyone needs friends!" Nana insists. But Junna holds her back.

"Give it a rest. You're gonna creep her out."

"Junna-chan, just what do you think I am? Some kind of witch?"

"Sometimes I wonder." Junna sighs and eases Nana back a pace. "In any case, Saijou-san, if you need help adjusting or anything, feel free to ask us."

Claudine dips her head.

"Thank you very much."

The pair leaves her for the time being, but Claudine has the feeling she'll be seeing them again.

She changes out of her leotard, then steps into the gray skirt and pulls the blazer over her arms. She has a few qualms with the lack of color, but she appreciates the style.

Glancing at her schedule, she takes off down the hallways to her next class – theatrical history and scriptwriting. She introduces herself to the teacher in the hallway, who regretfully informs her she doesn't have an extra textbook for her yet.

"There is an empty desk though. Right next to Tendo. Please help yourself."

Claudine peers into the room to find that she recognizes a few of these faces.

Including _hers_.

Sure enough, Tendo Maya – also now dressed in her uniform – is seated on the far side of the room, two aisles from the back. She's mulling over a small book, drowning out the chatter of the girls around her. Claudine sucks in a sharp breath and makes her way over. She sits down as though she hadn't even noticed Maya, and only turns to her after she's settled.

"Oh, what a surprise," Claudine hums. "I suppose these names of ours are going to warrant our being near each other quite often."

Maya looks up from her book, as though recognizing this voice in particular and understanding it is addressing her alone. When she meets Claudine's eyes a small smirk forms on her lips again.

"It would appear so. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Not in the slightest." Claudine gives her a smirk of equal interest.

The bell rings and the teacher calls for attention, going over the basics for the first day of classes.

"I trust you all have your textbooks already? Ah, Saijou? Just look on with Tendo for today. I'll get you a book tomorrow. Page 12."

Claudine clicks her tongue softly as she pushes her desk together with Maya's. Maya opens the book and lies it between them, but says nothing. Claudine doesn't either.

As she follows along the passage the teacher is reading, her mind drifts just a little. As do her eyes.

Tendo Maya sits rigidly beside her, and she can tell it's not just proper posture. She seems tense. She won't look at her. Claudine can't read her, but she takes a stab at it anyway.

"Nervous?" she whispers.

"Eh?" Maya blinks and looks at her properly now. Claudine puffs out her chest.

"You're nervous, aren't you? That I'll overtake you as head of the class? Well, you _should_ be, because I _will_."

Maya blinks again as if in confusion. Claudine assumes she'd guessed wrong, but doesn't relent.

"You just keep doing what you do. I'll surpass you soon enough."

She watches the surprise on Maya's face melt into amusement.

"I look forward to it, Saijou-san. Give it your all, and just see if you can best me."

"It isn't a possibility. It's an inevitability."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Why you... you're awfully full of yourself, aren't you?"

"I believe you are the one who decided to instigate this conversation, were you not?"

Claudine feels heat in her cheeks. She tears her gaze away from Maya and looks back to the book.

" _Cette femme! Tres ennuyant!_ " She hisses to herself under her breath, furious that this girl had made her blush. It irks her even further when Maya interrupts her.

"French?" she guesses.

"It's none of your business!"

Claudine says nothing else to her for the remainder of the class, just glares at her more when Maya is called upon to read a passage out loud, and does so with such feeling it makes Claudine a little envious.

She only speaks to her again at the end of the class as the lunch bell rings. Claudine pushes her desk back to its proper spot before turning back to her infuriating classmate with a sigh.

"Thank you."

Maya is packing her textbook into her handbag and says nothing. Claudine fumes.

"How dare you ignore me? You've got some nerve!"

"Eh?" Maya looks up at her again with honest confusion written on her face. "My apologies. I didn't know you were talking to me."

"Pardon? Who _else_ would I be talking to? Are you _quite_ daft?"

Maya chuckles.

"You're welcome, Saijou-san." She picks up her bag and stands, then heads straight for the door.

Claudine is left in a stupor. She has no idea what to make of this girl.

"You'd think no one's ever told her 'thank you' for sharing a textbook before..."

Claudine picks up her own bag and heads toward the dining hall.

Most of the tables are already full. Groups of friends that had moved up the school years together have formed tight-knit packs by now. Claudine has no such relationships, but she doesn't let it bother her.

She acquires a tray and gets on line, ordering herself a salad and picking up a side order of mashed potatoes with a bottle of water. As she searches the room for an empty seat, she spots the pair that had spoken with her in the changing room, as well as Futaba and her clingy companion.

But Claudine isn't so bold as to assume they'd let her sit with them.

She is _much_ bolder than that.

She is the only one bold enough to approach the table where Tendo Maya is sitting alone with her own salad and a bowl of soup.

Claudine stalks her way over and places her tray down across from Maya rather noisily to announce her presence. She sits down as if this spot's had her name on it for years.

Maya blinks up, but doesn't seem all that surprised to see her this time.

"Saijou-san, again? To what do I owe the honor?"

"There were no other seats," Claudine fibs. "Besides, I think it's pathetic how everyone avoids you like the plague. You're good, that much is for certain, but you aren't unbeatable. I'll prove that myself."

"Is that a promise?"

Claudine glares with all her heart.

"It's more than a promise. It's fate."

"Now who's the one sounding full of themselves?"

"Why you..." Claudine grabs a fork-full of mashed potatoes and stuffs it into her mouth while still being as ladylike as possible. "Do your worst. You won't scare me off. You won't even _annoy_ me off, though I have a feeling you might get close..."

Maya chuckles again, and Claudine feels her cheeks heating up, so she covers her face with her napkin.

"Believe me," Maya says. "I truly do look forward to it, Saijou-san. More than anything else."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is that what you'd like it to be?"

"What kind of insufferable answer is that?"

Their lunch break consists of bickering and teasing as they pick at their food.

Claudine isn't surprised to find that Maya shares her exact schedule in the afternoons as well. She sees her in their choir class as well as their gymnastics and physical education class. And at the end of the day she even finds that Tendo Maya chooses the shower next to hers in the bathroom, and the cubby next to hers in the changing room.

And of _course_ as she walks back to her dorm room that evening, Claudine finds her suite is right next to Maya's door.

She just can't seem to get away from her.

Not that she wants to.

After all, if she's going to become the top student here at Seisho Academy, she's going to have to keep a close eye on the girl she's going to surpass.

Presently, she pauses as she opens her door, gazing at the room right next to hers, the one where Tendo Maya will rise every morning and retire every night.

Claudine won't miss a beat, won't miss a step, won't falter for a second until she's left that girl in the dust.

"I'm looking forward to it as well, Tendo Maya."

She enters her bedroom, unpacks her things, and curls up for bed.

Thus begins her new chapter at Seisho Academy.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! So this was a lot! There was so much I wanted to be sure to cover about their first meeting, including the ups and downs of being in a theater/arts school. It was really fun to write everyone as their objective canon characters.**

 **The next chapter will be from Maya's perspective, also their first meeting, but with some new information and events~**

 **Please review!**


	2. A Fated Rival

**A bit of a brief chapter now, retelling things from Maya's perspective!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 2. A Fated Rival

Maya had always had a passion for the stage, ever since she was young.

As a child, she'd been captivated by the skills of actors and actresses in films, and after seeing her first play live, she'd more or less decided her future career then and there.

She'd always loved the idea of being in the spotlight, at the center of attention, the starring role. She wanted to inspire others as she had been inspired. She wanted to ignite that spark in other people's souls, motivate them to strive for their full potential.

She still does.

All this time she's never lost sight of that goal, hence her unflagging dedication to the work. She'd gone through all the motions, been to the best theatrical and arts schools for her age, and in some cases she had been so advanced she'd skipped ahead.

She was lucky. She'd been born to healthy parents, and thus had a natural advantage much of her competition didn't. She wasn't prone to getting sick, nor was she prone to breaking bones or hereditary illnesses.

She had no limitations and an innate talent. She didn't have to work as hard as the others. The skills just came naturally to her.

She was a wonder, a gift, a prodigy.

She did well for herself and never once took her sights off her goals. She'd seen many classmates come and go, quitting due to health reasons, moving requirements, financial struggles, or other limitations that didn't affect her.

Maya never stopped striving. Just because she didn't have to work hard due to her innate talent didn't mean she didn't work hard anyway. She was always practicing, always studying, always improving.

Due to all of these factors, it was no wonder she made it to the top of her class back in her elementary school, carried the title over through middle school, and maintained it as far as Seisho Academy.

Even now she hasn't lost sight of her goals.

Even now she hasn't let the flame of her passion flicker or sway.

She is going to inspire the next generation, even if it means disheartening a few of her own.

The way she sees it, those who get disheartened were never meant for this career in the first place.

Even as she walks through the halls this morning, her first morning of classes at Seisho, she can already tell which of these girls will drop out within the first month. She's seen them all before, the girls who only chose the arts because the curriculum involved a bit less math and science than some other fields. They thought it was an easy way to breeze through school, when in reality that manner of thinking couldn't be more flawed.

Seisho is known for its rigorous classes and serious stage play performances. Half-hearted students aren't going to suffice, and if they haven't figured that out by now, they're going to learn it the hard way.

Maya doesn't care for them either way. She hardly cares for any of her classmates, and they've made it very clear they don't care of her either.

Being the head of one's class and a renown child prodigy does not come without its setbacks, after all.

Friends would only grow envious of her before disappearing, dropping out and leaving her all alone.

Enemies were abundant, constantly trying to sabotage her, bring her down, be it physically or mentally. She'd heard it all before, all her life. The mumbles and complaints of her jealous peers had become an ever-present drone in the back of her mind.

Of course she had her fans and supporters as well, and then just the classmates that were indifferent towards her altogether.

But no matter who she was up against, no matter who tried to beat her down, she'd beat them first. No one is going to stop her from achieving her dream and standing center-stage as the top star.

She'd set her sights on the spotlight of Seisho Academy years before enrolling. Now that she's here, it's time to claim her rightful place on that stage, bathed in that brilliant light, displaying her radiance for all to see.

For now, dressed in the uniform like everyone else, Maya blends in with the crowds of her homeroom as she takes her assigned seat. Their teacher greets them and begins the class, starting with the inevitable roll call.

Maya listens to each of her classmates respond as their names are called. When it's her name that's spoken, she can already hear the scoffs and snorts of contempt, but it's nothing she isn't already used to.

"Present," she says calmly.

"Very good," their teacher says. "We'll get to proper introductions next block at the studio. For now I'll hand out the course syllabus and school-year calendar."

As the papers are handed back, Maya reaches for hers. But the girl sitting in front of her drops them unceremoniously onto her desk before Maya can make contact. It doesn't faze her. She's used to their hostility.

She looks the schedule over, ignoring the other girls who are complaining that they don't have a day off for months. Unlike them, Maya approves of the unforgiving calendar, and already begins to mentally prepare her schedule for the next several weeks.

After a bit more paperwork and another speech from their instructor, they are dismissed to the changing rooms. Maya always chooses the cubby on the furthest end; this way she only has to worry about people being on one side of her.

Luckily, it's one of her kinder classmates – Nana – who takes the spot beside her, and Junna next to her. Maya hasn't spoken to them much over the years, but they're probably the closest things she has to acquaintances.

Them and Kaoruko, and perhaps by association that means Futaba, too. Mahiru and Karen often pop in here and there as well. But other than them, Maya cares little for anyone else, and they don't care for her.

She had somehow unintentionally gathered a fan club of sorts over the years, and most of them are genuine, but she can't help feeling that a great deal of them secretly detest her as well.

In her experience, she's found it's better to have fewer friends, if any at all.

She changes into her leotard quickly and is the first one out in the studio to begin stretching a bit. Before long, everyone has gathered, and they get to introductions.

Maya listens only half-attentively; she just wants to get up and start moving. She can't bear to sit here in this studio meant for dancing, and it certainly doesn't help that her classmates keep muttering behind her back.

They get through just about everyone, but right before Maya's name can be called, their teacher steps outside for a moment. Chatter naturally breaks out, but Maya doesn't join in. She simply sighs and curls her toes in her shoes, rotating her wrists slowly.

When their instructor re-enters, she is motioning behind herself, inviting someone else into the room.

"Ah, ladies? Allow me to introduce you to your new classmate. She's only just arrived from France a few days ago, and thus she's missed our homeroom this morning, but we're very glad she's here now. Please come to the front."

Maya looks up at the mention of a new student, especially one not from around here. If she'd come all the way from France, perhaps she's got a bit more skill than the girls Maya's been working with all her life.

The girl that enters the dance studio is stunning to say the very least.

Though she's wearing the same leotard as the rest of them, she walks with a very different poise than most others. There's pride in her gait, light in her eyes, and no doubt fire in her soul. Her hair is long waves of silvery-blonde, and it bounces in thick curls down to the small of her back, held up by a distinctive black hair band.

Maya can already hear the murmurs and gasps of surprise fluttering up around the room. She can't quite place it, but she feels this girl is familiar somehow...

Maya focuses her full attention on this new girl now. She bows low, and though she's ailing from France, she speaks with perfect Japanese.

"Good morning. My name is Saijou Claudine. Though I was born in Japan and did some acting here for awhile when I was younger, my family moved to France several years ago. However, I have elected to return on my own in order to continue studying dance at this prestigious academy. I'll be in your care. Let's have a successful year together, shall we?"

Her words, along with the mutterings of their classmates, jog Maya's memory.

Everyone, even she, knew of the successful child actress Claudine Saijou. There was a certain famous commercial she'd appeared in, one about band-aids or something of the sort. Maya knows she only remembers the content of that advertisement now because of the girl who was in it.

This girl...

She isn't like the rest. Maya can tell right away.

It's in the way she holds and presents herself, the way her eyes shine with the thrill of this new environment, this new challenge.

Something stirs in Maya's heart, which hasn't stirred in years. She claps for this girl.

Once the new student has taken a seat, their instructor gets everyone's attention again.

"All right, quiet down, ladies. We still have one more classmate to introduce."

And then the groaning starts. Maya pays them no heed. She'd learned how to drown them out long ago.

Maya rises to her feet and strides forward, not needing to dodge around people, because they clear a path for her. She stands before them all, but seeks out one girl in particular.

"Greetings. Unopposed top student of both Crimson and Iroha Academies before this, I plan to maintain my status as head of this class as well." She bows once again. "This is Tendo Maya."

Her introduction might sound conceited to some, but it's not her intention. She's simply stating facts.

The response is as she'd expected, mixed squeals and mutters underneath the obligatory applause. She brushes her gaze casually over her newest interest – Claudine Saijou – but doesn't let it linger long enough to draw attention.

As Maya returns to her spot on the floor, they're instructed to find partners to begin stretching with. Maya rises once again and doesn't even turn around. She knows by now no one will approach her. No one would dare.

Her fans are too intimidated, and her enemies are too frightened. Not even her kinder classmates ever offer, as they always have each other in their pairs.

But she's fine with it. She's been alone for so long, she's even forgotten what it feels like to be lonely around other people.

Maya extends one arm across her collar and locks it through her opposite elbow, tugging gently to work the kinks out of her shoulder. At the same time she rotates one ankle, then the other.

It's when she's about to switch arms when she hears a grunt that is very clearly directed at her.

" _Ahem._ "

Maya turns around slowly, pleasantly surprised to find herself looking into intense rose-colored eyes. Hands on her hips and lips pursed in disapproval, Claudine Saijou graces her with her presence.

"I believe we were told to find _partners_ for stretching. You didn't happen to miss that instruction, did you?"

Maya blinks, as if expecting the girl to disappear into thin air. But she doesn't. Instead, she extends her hand to Maya.

"Well? Care to accompany me?"

Those are words Maya has never heard before in all her life.

 _She_ does not accompany anyone. Other people accompany her. That's just how it is when you're the head of the school.

She likes this girl. A lot.

"Saijou... Claudine, was it?" She feigns uncertainty, though she'd committed the girl's name to memory the second she'd spoken it. She watches Claudine's chest tighten with a contained breath.

"Why, I'm honored you remembered my name. I'll make sure you don't soon forget it. Tendo Maya."

Maya can't help but smile. There's something about the way this girl says her name. It's different from how anyone else has ever said it, and probably ever will.

Maya's convinced her own name has never sounded as wonderful as when it's coming from this girl's lips.

She wants to hear it again. Many, many times.

"I look forward to it, _Saijou-san._ "

As they begin, Maya realizes she can't recall the last time she's had a stretching partner. It probably hadn't been for a decade or so. Everyone was too nervous, too disdainful.

Now that she has a partner again, it's Maya who is more nervous about it. As she pushes Claudine's back down for her, she is tentative about using too much force or too little. Not wanting things to become awkward, she forces herself to talk as much as possible, sometimes more or less blabbering.

But Claudine doesn't seem to be put-off, or if she is, it isn't enough to make her leave. Maya's grateful for that. She's undoubtedly taken an interest and a liking to her.

When they get to their back-to-back stretch, another small verbal battle surfaces.

"You've got some nerve," Claudine huffs as she pulls Maya forward. "Showing me up like that during introductions. It seems to me you won't be satisfied unless you're one-upping someone else."

Maya smirks, not only at the girl's spunk, but at the fact that she isn't scared to start a conversation with her - and a feisty one at that. When it's her turn to reciprocate the stretch, Maya retaliates.

"I could say the same for you, Saijou-san. Coming over to ask me to stretch after hearing who I was. I'd call that nerve as well." She balances Claudine on her back for a moment longer than Claudine had balanced her, both to prove a point and to tease a little.

And she only does it because she knows Claudine can handle it.

When she does finally let her back down, Claudine tries to appear unruffled.

"That wasn't nerve," she says, turning her nose up. "I simply wanted everyone to know I'm not afraid of you. Even if you are the top student, you won't be for long. Not now that I'm here."

And though her words are challenging, Maya's heart feels warm. She can't remember the last time someone had even tried to compete with her. Everyone had given up years ago, or never started trying at all, simply because she was a prodigy, simply because they didn't want to go through the trouble of trying.

The notion of finally having someone straining to stand beside her brings a smile to her lips.

"Then I look forward to your efforts at dethroning me, Saijou-san. Oh, and on that note, it wasn't my intention to one-up you. It was simply my turn for introductions."

Claudine Saijou deserves her honesty above anyone else. Especially if it makes her blush.

Their instructor calls for order and begins lining everyone up for demonstrations. Maya is forced to stand apart from her new competitor for the time being, and looks on at the other girls as they perform.

And it's not that she's disinterested, but she certainly isn't impressed.

Though there are definitely several diamonds in the rough, most of them are mediocre at best, which is disappointing to Maya. After all, Seisho is supposed to be a school for the best of the best.

Of course she gives her full attention when Claudine is called. Maya had been anticipating her turn, and now that she's taken her position she can't take her eyes off her.

The way she moves is so expressive, so unique, so refreshing. Her body speaks as loudly as her words, and she's an expert at showing a wide range of emotions.

Maya had expected great things from her, and she certainly doesn't disappoint. She applauds for Claudine when she's finished, and then takes her own turn.

And again the mutterings rise up from the back of the room, the groans and the sighs. She lets them fuel her, lets them push her forward to something better.

Even though it's just a brief personal performance, she doesn't hold back. She never does.

She gives them her all, her very best, as she does with any audience. The way she sees it, anyone who has put in the time to come observe her deserves her full effort in return.

Some of them wish she'd hold back sometimes, just so she wouldn't outshine and eclipse them at every single instance.

But sadly, that isn't how she functions. It's all or nothing.

By the time she's finished, the room is in a daze for a moment before a steady applause forms. With a flip of her hair over her shoulder, Maya exits the makeshift stage and returns to her spot, making sure to catch Claudine's eye along the way. She can tell, though the girl tries her best to conceal it, that Claudine is stunned by the performance.

And this is what makes Maya nervous. She doesn't want Claudine to end up like the others, to feel so intimidated by Maya's expertise that she eventually loses her spirit. She doesn't believe Claudine is so fickle, but it's a shame to consider the possibility that she could lose faith in herself.

Maya doesn't want to see that happen. Not to her.

Thankfully, as far as she can tell with that simple glance, Claudine doesn't seem to be swayed. If anything, she seems to be more eager to strive and reach Maya's level.

It makes Maya's heart twinge.

Because that's all she's ever wanted. To stand center-stage and inspire others to seek their full potential.

And in this moment she comes to a decision.

She wants to kindle that fire in Claudine Saijou's heart, if no one else's.

Their studio portion of the day comes to an end, and everyone prepares for their next lecture class. Maya is always quick to change and leave the changing rooms, simply because she knows that is a breeding ground for arguments and confrontations. She wants no part of it.

She's in and out, arriving among the first to her next class to take her seat and open a book. She wants to read as many plays as possible to get a feel for how playwriting and acting has evolved over time.

She's read plenty of Shakespeare before, but something always draws her back to the infamous Romeo and Juliet. She likes to entertain the idea that she might be a romantic at heart, but she's never really gotten the opportunity to explore that possibility.

She's just getting to Mercutio's death when she hears a familiar voice.

"Oh, what a surprise. I suppose these names of ours are going to warrant our being near each other quite often."

Perhaps she _is_ a bit of a romantic, because to Maya, this feels an awful lot like fate.

"It would appear so. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Not in the slightest."

She shares her textbook with Claudine that period, and admittedly steals a few more glances at the girl herself than at the words.

She's never met anyone like her before; someone who had been born and raised in Japan only to live the middle portion of her life thus far in another country.

After their secret in-class banter, one during which Maya takes a great interest in the fact that Claudine is fluent in French, she only becomes more drawn to her. That exoticness in and of itself puts Claudine on a sort of pedestal in her mind.

But of course what lines that pedestal with silver is her unwavering passion for the arts.

And what lines it with gold is the fact that she would go so far as to thank Maya for lending her textbook when the period has concluded.

Maya can't remember the last time she'd shared anything with anyone, let alone heard gratitude from them for it. Her interest in Claudine only grows stronger by the moment.

It happens again at lunch. Maya is baffled when she looks up from her food to see Claudine standing there with a haughty confidence. Maya feels the smile creeping across her lips as her heart flutters back to life.

"Saijou-san, again? To what do I owe the honor?"

"There were no other seats," Claudine snaps. "Besides, I think it's pathetic how everyone avoids you like the plague. You're good, that much is for certain, but you aren't unbeatable. I'll prove that myself."

Maya's pulse catches in her throat.

"Is that a promise?"

Claudine meets her eyes and doesn't blink.

"It's more than a promise. It's fate."

And those words capture Maya's soul.

For what could possibly ever be more romantic than the promise of fate?

She chuckles.

"Now who's the one sounding full of themselves?"

"Why you..." She watches Claudine rigidly shovel some potatoes into her mouth. "Do your worst. You won't scare me off. You won't even _annoy_ me off, though I have a feeling you might get close..."

Maya chuckles again, and it's twice as many times as she'd done so in years

"Believe me," she says. "I truly do look forward to it, Saijou-san. More than anything else."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is that what you'd like it to be?"

"What kind of insufferable answer is that?"

They eat together that day, and find themselves in classes together for the rest of the afternoon. When it comes time to shower at the end of the day, Maya doesn't choose the last cubby anymore, but instead claims the one beside Claudine. She also picks the shower next to her, and enjoys the faint melody of her hum, drowned out beneath the sounds of the water for anyone else but Maya.

She catches one last glimpse of her as they're returning to their rooms for bed that evening, adorned in a pastel pink nightgown with her silver hair all bouncing with curls.

And, as if by fate, Maya watches her enter the room right next to her own.

Maya smiles again. She's smiled more today than she has in years combined.

Claudine Saijou.

The girl who isn't afraid to step up and challenge her.

The girl who puts on a brave face one moment and is a blushing, stuttering mess the next.

The girl who can follow her, accompany her, and compete with her.

Maya has been searching for such a person for a very, very long time.

It can only be fate that she's finally found her.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't want to rewrite the first chapter entirely from Maya's POV, so I just narrowed down on the most important parts so it wouldn't seem too redundant. But the next chapter is all new content, and lots of it. Brace yourselves.**

 **Please review!**


	3. A Fated Tragedy

**Glad to have a few readers for this! Now the chapters will have new content and will switch slightly between both girl's perspectives from time to time, though this one will mainly stay with Maya.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 3. A Fated Tragedy

For the first few weeks, Maya is slightly hesitant with her new rival. The last thing she wants is to spook her off or chase her away unintentionally.

In the past, she wouldn't care one way or another if her behavior caused people to avoid her.

But with Claudine, Maya is actually mindful for once. She just doesn't want to lose her; this girl who had offered to stretch with her on their first day, proclaimed she would give Maya a run for her money, sat with her at lunch and treated her like a normal person...

But as the weeks go by, it's gradually made clear to Maya that she doesn't have to worry about losing Claudine Saijou.

She isn't like the rest of Maya's self-proclaimed "rivals" who only ever lasted a few weeks before slinking off or dropping out altogether.

Claudine never backs down from the challenge of practicing, stretching, or performing with Maya during class. Claudine seeks her out every time, so much so that now Maya is _expecting_ to see her whenever she turns around.

There was no more uncertainty about finding a partner, no more awkward, rueful classmates waddling up to her with begrudging offers. Claudine Saijou is always right there waiting with stern eyes and an expectant hand. And she's there _every_ time without fail.

And after a month of classes, it's gotten to the point where Maya has forgotten her old way of life. She no longer has to feel like she's inconveniencing or discomforting others who are too intimidated to accompany her, nor does she have to limit her own skills in order to match someone of a lesser degree.

Claudine can handle her – not only physically, but verbally as well. She keeps up with even Maya's most rigorous routines, and she keeps up with grace and style.

And though she'll blush and huff and snap witty comments at just about every turn, nothing Maya does ever dissuades her.

The bond they've established quickly and clearly becomes a special one.

Their classmates and instructors take note as well. Most applaud the pair, but of course others are ridden with jealousy.

But Maya and Claudine are used to both kinds of people. Nothing hinders them as they work, day by day, toward achieving their mutual goal of becoming top student; Maya to maintain her position and Claudine to surpass her for it.

And they work more than just during class times as well. Maya often comes by the dance studio a few evenings a week to practice on her own. But ever since week one she's found the studio occupied.

Claudine is there, every night without fail, pushing herself nearly to the point of collapse to perfect every little technique, every angle of her hand or tone in her voice. She never misses a day, and she never retires early.

Sometimes Maya joins her, always to Claudine's initial chagrin, and they'll work on things together.

But sometimes Maya simply observes, usually unannounced. She's fallen in love with Claudine's unbridled passion, her purely motivated heart that will stand for nothing less than the best. She never lets up, and she never slows down.

It nearly brings tears to Maya's eyes. She'd been alone for so long, without a partner to match her fire, to the point that she'd begun to think no such person existed.

But here she is.

She is so drawn to Claudine she begins to take on some side objectives as well, mainly picking out new books. Maya's dorm room has a shelf packed tightly with them; books she'd read during classes and mealtimes and on weekends due to a lack of anyone wanting to socialize with her, and her own inability to initiate such a scenario.

Recently, thanks to a certain someone, Maya has had less time to read, but she is by no means upset about it.

Still though, she does manage to get through a few books on the weekends, and she makes sure they're ones that teach French. After all, she can't possibly be a partner worthy of Claudine if she can't understand all those little mumbled comments under her breath whenever Maya makes her blush.

She has to admit she doesn't just appreciate Claudine's passion, but the girl herself. Holding her hand in any dance number always gives Maya a thrill. Leading her through the steps in spite of Claudine's pout, supporting her weight in a dip, spinning her in a twirl...

All of it is so enjoyable for Maya.

It's so much... _fun_.

To finally have a partner she can trust, who trusts her. No ulterior motives or festering jealousy. The only thing between them is a shared desire for success, and a knowledge that they can only get there together.

Their main objective has become centered on the school's selected play that will be coming up at the end of the year; Starlight. They want those main roles as Claire and Flora, and they want them together, because they know by now that no one else will suffice.

There's plenty of time before they have to start worrying about casting roles for Starlight, but that doesn't mean they ever take things easily.

There are various smaller stage plays and performances throughout the first few weeks, everything from dance to song. They're all rather brief displays, mostly to get people back into the swing of things after summer break.

Naturally Maya and Claudine are cast for many of the lead roles, though other girls are given the chance as well.

By this point, Maya knows just about everything there is to know about Claudine Saijou, thanks to their daily conversations interspersed with minor arguments in class or in the dining hall.

But the one thing she has yet to figure out is where she goes right before a performance.

Every time, Claudine makes herself scarce just before she's to go onstage. Maya never realizes when she disappears, nor can she figure out why.

Oftentimes Claudine's already gotten dressed into whatever outfit she'd been given depending on the performance, and doesn't return until only minutes before they need her.

And when she does return, she always gives a stellar performance, unmatched by anyone else, even Maya. She has her own charm and beauty with which she paints the stage and captivates the audience, in a way Maya can never hope to.

Of course she has her own way, but she appreciates the fact that Claudine has her own unique and breathtaking style.

Whether Maya is onstage with her or simply observing this time around, Claudine never ceases to amaze her. She looks stunning in any costume, sounds angelic in any song, speaks as powerfully or as timidly as necessary in any role she's given.

Watching her always makes Maya's heart race, perhaps for more reasons than just one. Practicing behind the scenes with her and during class times have become Maya's daily pleasures.

But surely nothing beats working together with her onstage.

The chemistry they'd painstakingly established over the weeks of practice finally culminates and expresses itself with incomparable radiance beneath the spotlight, in front of a wonderstruck audience.

Acting with Claudine gives Maya a thrill like nothing she's ever known.

She never wants it to end. She almost wishes these days could repeat themselves in an endless loop.

Even a tragic fate like that is one she'd gladly accept, so long as Claudine Saijou is at her side.

* * *

The next play the school decides upon is none other than a slightly altered version of the classic, Romeo and Juliet.

And when the announcement for the selected cast goes up, no one is all that shocked at the results; Maya is chosen as Romeo, and Claudine as Juliet.

Claudine basks in the praise of her classmates who all squeal and fawn over her talent. It isn't the first leading role she's gotten herself over the weeks, but it's clearly one she's particularly happy about.

Maya has to wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that she will be playing Claudine's other half. In her own case, that's certainly the reason Maya is so eager.

Maya is the kind of person who always craves and strives for the lead role, and so long as she gets it, she hardly cares much for whomever else she's working with; as long as she can have her spotlight, nothing else matters.

But the moment Claudine Saijou had joined the academy, all that had changed.

Maya had been anticipating their first proper play together as the two leads, and what better one than a romantic Shakespearean tragedy?

Amongst the crowds of cheering, swooning classmates, Maya catches her partner's eye. Claudine meets her gaze with equal emotion; determined, stern, and perhaps the slightest bit excited.

Something tells Maya she's been waiting for this, too.

As soon as classes are over that day, Claudine is strutting down to the dance studio to begin practicing. Maya lets her get a head start, but follows about a moment later.

Usually when she raps her knuckles against the sliding door to announce her presence, Claudine will jolt and whirl around and snap at her. But today it's different.

Claudine – already dressed in her casual track suit – turns and glares at her. And though she isn't as flustered as usual, she's still beautiful.

"It's about _time_ ," she huffs. "We've got a lot to go over."

As soon as Maya's gotten changed out of her uniform, Claudine is already barking orders.

And while Maya would typically take charge of most practices, she's inclined to let the French girl lead today. Of course Maya wants to maintain her top position in charge, but she doesn't want to smother Claudine's efforts altogether.

So they read lines and begin memorizing, they go over major scenes and minor conversations, they work out the best ways to express themselves, the most appealing ways to move their bodies and project their voices.

Every day after school they are practicing for the play, most times right up until curfew and nearly to the point of exhaustion. Maya knows for a fact that Claudine is the type to push herself almost dangerously sometimes, so she's certain to keep a close eye on her and call things off when necessary, no matter how angry Claudine might get. After all, there is a grave difference between working your hardest toward achieving your goal, and letting it consume you.

Maya enjoys her private practices with Claudine immensely more now that they have actual roles to rehearse together, and actual scenes to perform as a main pair.

Of course they take time to practice on their own for scenes where they are apart, but ultimately they always finish the evenings together.

. . .

It's one evening, after about a week of all this, when it happens.

Maya has just entered the studio, already dressed for practice, when Claudine proclaims the statement that conflicts Maya like nothing ever has before.

"We need to practice our kissing scenes."

Now of course Maya has performed plenty of roles with plenty of kiss scenes, and no doubt Claudine has, too. However, this will be their first time doing such a thing with one another, and no one can deny there is a not-so-secret tension burning between them.

Maya treads carefully, both literally and figuratively, as she makes her way over to her partner today, maintaining her calm demeanor in spite of the tightness teeming in her chest.

"Very well. Shall we begin with the scene in act IV?"

"That's what I was about to suggest."

Maya dips her head, trying not to appear more excited than she is, and offers her hand.

Being an altered version of the original, this play offers a few more romantic scenes, mainly to appeal to the younger audience. This includes a dance scene between the main lovers.

Maya offers her hand for the dance, and Claudine accepts mainly because she has to; but also a little bit because she wants to.

Maya leads her, envisioning them in their lavish costumes, but even without the appeal of the flowing dress, Claudine is still as dazzling as ever. Her movements are strong and controlled, her steps are swift and confident. She keeps up with Maya as always, matching her step for step, breath for breath.

It's only a brief scene, and after just a minute, Maya finds herself moving towards the final spin. It's a shame it doesn't last longer, but at the very least it has a grand finale. She leans forward as Claudine leans back, supporting her weight almost entirely as they finish.

Those last movements always give Maya an extra thrill. She loves being able to hold her like this, when Claudine has put all of her trust in Maya's care. It's Maya's job to keep her safe and steady, to prevent her from falling or stumbling. She's never enjoyed dancing as much as she has this year with Claudine Saijou as her partner.

As they finish, Maya holds her for a moment, gazing down into her eyes like liquid rose quartz as Claudine catches her breath, her hair cascading down behind her as she rests in Maya's hands.

But before Maya can lead them into the most-anticipated scene, Claudine lifts her hand up between them.

"All right, stop."

Maya would be lying if she were to say she isn't disappointed, but she respects Claudine's wishes above all else. She lets her up, and Claudine promptly turns away and begins her rantings.

"Now, before you get carried away, I have to assume you know _how_ to kiss someone onstage? Or do they not teach it the same way in Japan?"

"That depends," Maya says. "If the actors performing the kiss are romantically involved in real life as well as onstage, there's nothing fancy to do. They'll simply kiss."

Claudine whirls around, fists clenched and face red.

"That is _not_ what we are doing! Apparently it's a good thing I stopped you!"

Maya chuckles.

"Worry not. It was never my intention to do that. I'm simply stating the facts."

"Then would you be so kind as to show me the _proper_ way to kiss onstage for people like us?"

"Of course." Maya lifts a hand to her mouth and positions her thumb horizontally across her lips to cover them.

Claudine heaves a sigh.

"Good. At least you know _that_ much..."

This method is where both parties place their thumbs across their lips and open their other fingers, so that when they lean close their hands conceal what is truly happening, which is that their thumbs prevent their lips from actually touching. But to a far-away audience, the proximity and emotion alone are good enough to let people imagine what is happening on the other side of their hands.

Maya holds her position and waits expectantly. Claudine grunts.

"It's not nearly as romantic to see you waiting and looking so _ridiculous_ like that."

Maya removes her thumb and laughs again.

"My apologies. Shall I try being a bit more romantic about it?"

"For the sake of the _play_ , yes."

Claudine's true feelings remain a mystery. From what Maya can tell through Claudine's stolen glances at her and her apparent desire to be around Maya more often than anyone else, she could be interested in her as more than just a rival.

But the last thing Maya wants to do is assume. She's never had feelings for someone else before – not like this – and she isn't even sure about her own feelings. She has yet to figure things out in that department, but perhaps practicing for a kiss scene could be a good time to try.

So Maya bends down into a bow and offers her hand in a rather romantic fashion. Claudine exhales sharply, but accepts.

Maya pulls her in swiftly, looping an arm around the small of her back and holding Claudine to her chest, bringing them so close so quickly their noses almost bump.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Claudine yelps. "Give the girl a concussion right before the kiss; how romantic indeed!"

"My apologies. I simply couldn't resist."

"Impatient _and_ infuriating. Good to know. Now then-" Claudine rests one of her hands on Maya's shoulder and pries her back a pace, then lifts the other to her own face. "You initiate the first kiss, so you'd _better_ not let that thumb of yours slip."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Saijou-san."

"Good... Well then, whenever you're ready."

Claudine does her best to maintain a neutral expression, but Maya can see the faint blush on her cheeks.

And if she's anything like Maya herself – which Maya believes she is – she's an absolute mess on the inside. For Claudine to suddenly and willingly hand Maya all control of the situation puts a bit more pressure on Maya than she'd expected.

But Maya doesn't falter – at least not visibly, though mentally and emotionally she's rigid as stone.

She tries to act natural, like she would for any other fake kiss with any other person.

But this _isn't_ just any kiss with any person. This is her first kiss with _Claudine_.

Maya looks into her eyes for a moment, searching for any signs of reservation. But on the contrary, Claudine closes her eyes in consent. It alleviates a bit of the pressure to not have her staring right at Maya.

Maya draws in a quiet breath and just barely remembers to place her thumb across her lips first before leaning in. She can feel her tensing up, and hears the sharp little intake of breath on Claudine's part as Maya closes the distance between them. Her fingers just barely brush Claudine's cheek, and her thumb only grazes lightly against her partner's lips, but she feels Claudine resisting almost immediately. Maya pulls away without a second thought.

"Sorry. Was it too much?" Maya loosens her hold on her so she can slip away if she needs to.

But Claudine remains close, opening her eyes and lowering her gaze.

"No. It was fine."

"Pardon my saying it, but you don't seem fine."

Even now, as Maya's hand rests gently over Claudine's side, she can feel her heart pounding. It's enough to express that this isn't just embarrassment or shyness at the notion of "kissing" her dance partner. Maya lets her hand fall away from their mouths, and instead rests it on Claudine's shoulder.

"Saijou-san...? Should we perhaps refrain from doing this?"

"Of course not," she sighs. "We have to."

"We don't," Maya says firmly. "Not if it makes you this uncomfortable."

"I just need a moment. I'll be fine if it's with you."

Her words both shock and delight Maya. At the very least, they uncoil the knot that had been forming in her stomach, gnarled with worry that _Maya_ being the one kissing her was the reason for Claudine's hesitance. It makes Maya feel a little better, but she still needs to be sure.

"You're all right with me...?" She can't stop her fingers from curling into Claudine's shirt just a little bit. Claudine grips her shoulders with equal force.

"Of course I am. I trust you, after all."

Maya is more conflicted now than ever before. She longs to be overjoyed by hearing those words from Claudine's mouth, but she's still too worried to enjoy them.

"That makes me... unspeakably happy to hear, Saijou-san. Believe me."

"Well, you should've expected it. You've _earned_ my trust, after all."

"But the kissing scene is not something you're comfortable with...?"

Claudine looks down, anywhere but Maya's eyes.

"It's just that... in France, a lot of the time my partners onstage were boys. And a lot of the time they'd kiss without their thumbs..."

Maya feels her heart ache. She's never seen this delicate side of Claudine Saijou before. And while she's happy to be bearing witness to it, she's more angry than anything.

"They... They didn't-"

"They _did_ ," Claudine snarls. "And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it but accept it for the sake of the play. Of course I'd give them an ear-full afterward, but... it still wasn't pleasant at the time..."

Maya can't make sense of all the emotions warring inside her at the moment. She's excited at having earned enough of Claudine's trust for her to have opened up to her like this, yet furious at the notion of some random boy on another continent stealing Claudine's first kiss without her permission, simply because he _could_.

Maya has never been taken advantage of like that. In fact, the thought had never even crossed her mind. It might have had something to do with the fact that she'd only ever attended all-girls schools, but even if any one of her past partners had tried something as horrendous as that on her, Maya would have sought out the ultimate retribution.

She grits her teeth, proud to know Claudine had fought back afterward, but frustrated to know she'd been unable to defend herself in front of the audience. She can't even begin to imagine how horrible it must have been, how upsetting, how heartbreaking...

She pulls Claudine in without thinking, and hugs her gently.

"I'm sorry."

It makes her sick. To think such a strong and independent girl like Claudine could have been rendered entirely helpless by some conceited boy who probably didn't even deserve to play her accompanying role. Maya shakes her head, hating to think about the unfairness of it all.

Claudine is quiet for a moment and makes no effort to push Maya away. When she does speak again, she's got a bit of vigor back in her tone.

"It's certainly not anything you need to be apologizing for." She draws back, letting out a soft sigh. "I should be over it by now. I can't keep being this sensitive about it, or else it'll begin to affect my career."

"You can't blame yourself," Maya warns. "We can just take things slowly. If you don't feel comfortable just push me back."

"I'd rather not," she mutters. "But fine. Only if I need to."

Maya offers a small, kind smile, trying to let her rage filter into something more gentle; there's nothing she can do to change Claudine's past, but she can do her damnedest to improve her future.

Maya waits for her to get her bearings, waits for Claudine to take in a breath and give her a nod.

Maya lifts her hand once again, pressing her thumb across her lips and leaning forward an inch toward her. She doesn't reach out for her this time, but rather lets Claudine initiate the contact.

Once she feels the weight of timid arms around her shoulders, Maya moves closer. Her heart is racing, and she can feel Claudine's acting the same way beneath her palm.

Once again, Maya has to remind herself this is only a fake kiss. Nothing more.

She gets within an inch of her lips and pauses when she feels Claudine tense up again. Maya waits, patient and respectful. Once Claudine seems to understand she isn't being forced, she relaxes a little.

"Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Quickly. Before I change my mind."

Maya doesn't go quickly though. She gives Claudine plenty of time to draw back or push her away if she needs to.

But she doesn't, and to Maya's utmost relief it doesn't feel as though Claudine is uncertain any longer.

Maya allows her thumb to brush softly against Claudine's lips, and lets her fingers spread out over her cheek, but makes no further contact.

They part, silently coming to the agreement to commence the second kiss the scene calls for, one which Claudine reciprocates with her own hand on Maya's cheek. Her fingers are soft and warm, and the contact sends Maya's heart fluttering.

Of course she's touched her and been touched by her before in plenty of practice routines and stretches, but never quite like this.

It's tender, sweet.

Even if it is all just an act.

They share a second staged kiss, which is realistic enough to convince any passerby or onlooker. But thankfully, there is no one to interrupt them.

When they do finally part, Maya's bloodstream feels as though it's alive with a ticklish static charge. It leaves her positively giddy, but she doesn't want to let it show – not if Claudine is still on-edge about it.

Maya loosens her hold on Claudine as they reopen their eyes and step apart.

"Was that all right?"

Claudine's gaze lingers on Maya's lips for a split second before turning elsewhere.

"It was just fine. And your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary. You don't have to hold back if it's for the sake of the play."

Maya frowns and shakes her head.

"That's not right, Saijou-san. Nothing comes before your own comfort. Don't sacrifice your feelings just for a play."

When Claudine next looks up at her, her bright eyes are brilliant and clear.

"I'm not sacrificing my own comfort. Not when I'm with you."

She says it without hesitation, with such conviction that it takes Maya aback in the most humbling of ways. Though Claudine does soon realize the embarrassing nature of what she's just said, so she looks to the floor. Maya immediately misses her eyes, but settles for listening to her voice for the time being.

"I mean it, Tendo Maya. You're the only other person who shares this passion of mine to such a heartfelt extent." She draws in another breath and lifts her face. Maya finds herself gazing into pools of rose quartz once again as Claudine lies her feelings bare. "I trust you, Tendo Maya."

It's surely the most profound moment Maya has ever experienced. It moves her, stirs something within her heart that event Claudine Saijou hasn't stirred until now, something powerful and warm. Maya takes one of her hands and drops to one knee. She kisses the back of Claudine's hand gently.

"I swear I will never betray that trust, Saijou Claudine."

"Wh-What are you doing? This isn't part of the play! Get up!"

"As my lady commands."

"Enough," Claudine huffs, yanking Maya back up to her feet. "While we're on the subject, I suppose we should practice our finale kiss as well."

"You're all right with that?"

"If I weren't, then I wouldn't have suggested it."

Maya holds her gaze for a moment longer, watching the smile form on Claudine's lips. There truly is a bond of extraordinary trust between them, one laced with threads of gold connecting their hearts. Maya smiles back.

"All right."

The final scene their characters will share onstage involves Romeo being poisoned in death, therefore Maya lies herself down on the floor of the studio. Where the first kiss had been initiated by Maya, and the second had been mutual, the third and final kiss will be handled entirely by Claudine.

Maya folds her arms over her chest and looks up at her expectantly. Claudine blushes as she kneels down at her side.

"Close your eyes! Or must I remind you you're deceased?"

"Right. How could I forget?" Maya chuckles and closes her eyes, painting that image of Claudine's blush onto the backs of her eyelids.

There's a moment of silence as Claudine fidgets a little and prepares herself, then asks, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"That was a test. Dead people don't talk. You aren't ready."

"My apologies."

Maya waits another moment or so, until she can feel Claudine leaning over her. She puts on her best acting skills now when there is no audience - only her partner - as she feels it takes even greater effort to conceal her emotions for Claudine than to convince an entire crowd of people.

She can feel Claudine's breath on her cheek, then the feather-light brush of her fingertips, and finally the bump of her thumb against her mouth. It's the first time Claudine has ever touched Maya's lips first, and if Maya's got anything to say about it, hopefully it won't be the last.

And maybe one day it won't be Claudine's thumb, but her own mouth instead.

As her runaway thoughts clash and cause turmoil in her mind, Maya doesn't realize the false kiss has ended until Claudine lets out a loud grunt. Maya opens her eyes and slowly sits herself up. Claudine snorts.

"That sure took awhile. I was almost beginning to think you really were dead."

"Death itself couldn't stop me from standing onstage with you."

"It's so reassuring to know I'll have your ghost with me at all times." Claudine offers her hand and helps Maya back to her feet. She seems to be in better spirits now, so Maya lets herself relax as well.

"Is there anything else you'd like to practice today?"

"Not particularly. You?"

"Not particularly."

Claudine rolls her eyes a little, but ultimately smiles.

"Then I suppose we're finished for the evening."

"I suppose so. It's almost suppertime. Shall we?" Maya offers her hand.

Claudine is still for a moment, as if remembering past partners who had done the same; hands she'd ended up regretting accepting.

But eventually, Claudine reaches out for her and squeezes Maya's hand with a firmness that speaks volumes to the assurance of her choice.

"We shall."

Maya feels her smile growing, and she squeezes her hand back.

They head off to supper together side by side, and hand in hand.

* * *

They continue practicing religiously together over the next few weeks before the play.

It isn't long before they're able to go through the entire play together, even the parts that aren't theirs. And after much delicate patience, Claudine seems to have overcome her hesitance at the kissing scenes.

Somewhere along the lines, Maya had wondered if that had anything to do with Claudine's tendency to disappear before a performance. Just about everything their school has done so far this year has involved some kind of romance or romantic theme. Perhaps that sort of thing discouraged her after her poor experiences in France; though those awful boys couldn't even have the privilege of being considered actual romantic interests.

They were nothing more than scum, in Maya's book.

But she could definitely understand if they'd hurt Claudine enough to make any notion of romance off-putting to her.

Maya doesn't expect or intend to cure her, but she'll do her very best to help Claudine through things in whatever way she can.

Presently, it's a Friday evening at Seisho Academy, and the play is going to begin in a little under an hour. The audience is filing in bit by bit, excited and intrigued.

But on the other side of the curtain, the actresses are always a little chaotic. Stage crew and lighting directors are making last-minute changes and preparations, actresses are practicing their lines and scenes together just to make absolutely certain they've got everything right.

But despite being one of the leads, Maya doesn't feel the need for that. Romeo and Juliet is a play she's done many times in the past, in many versions, and this certainly isn't her first time playing the title character.

But it _will_ be her first time with a Juliet who can match her passion. And her charm.

Maya has just finished getting dressed in the changing stalls behind the stage. The blue button-up shirt is made immensely more fancy with its puffed color, pristine lapels, a sash across her breast, and a prop sword at her skirt. The makeup specialist will soon tie her hair back into a low ponytail once Maya sees her, and add in any other final adjustments when the time comes.

But for now, Maya is set on her goal of keeping her eyes on Claudine.

She's already gotten into her dress; a long, flowing cream-colored gown with ruffles lining the edges, sleeves, and collar. Golden patterns are embroidered into the fabrics, and when the lights shine just right it makes her glimmer as though stardust has fallen by her command. The natural curls of her silvery-blonde hair have never suited any of her roles quite as beautifully as this one, and the usual black headband has been swapped for a crown of innocent pink flowers.

For now, Maya can only catch glimpses of her through the crowds of their fawning classmates, but she can feel her heart racing at the mere sight of her.

Rehearsing with her for these roles in private had been romantic enough. But now to be wearing the outfits in addition to the magical atmosphere has Maya all the more thrilled.

She keeps an eye on Claudine, though she maintains her distance.

But it's when Nana calls for her that Maya looks away.

"Tendo-san? They're going to need you over here in a few minutes for some costume adjustments."

"All right."

And when she next turns around, her princess has vanished.

Maya seeks her out casually at first, trying not to seem too curious, hoping that someone had seen where she'd gone.

But after a few more minutes, there's still no sight of her. People begin to notice.

"Hey, where did Saijou-san go?"

"She disappeared again? Why does she always do this right before she has to go on?"

"She always comes back in time though."

"I guess you're right. But we only have under half an hour left..."

Maya tenses up as she continues her search. She knows Claudine wouldn't have gone far from the stage; not this close to a performance. She can't be back at the dorm rooms or anywhere off campus.

As a nervous chatter begins to sweep through her classmates, Maya begins searching a little more thoroughly. She looks behind every curtain and changing stall, but Claudine is nowhere to be found backstage.

She whirls around and begins heading toward the nearest bathroom, the collective one on the bottom floor of the school, beside the showers.

As Maya struts off, she leaves the agitated and worried conversations of her classmates behind for a quieter hallway. So quiet anyone would have believed it was vacant.

But Maya checks the bathrooms anyway, peering around the corner.

Her princess is there with her back to Maya, pale hands clutching at one of the sinks, head bowed.

Maya can't see her expression in the mirror due to her hair concealing her face, but something immediately tells her that Claudine hadn't simply come here for one last restroom break before the play.

Maya can only assume it's some kind of good luck ritual Claudine might do for herself before a performance, looking herself over in the mirror and hyping herself up, or something of that nature, something she prefers to do in private.

Either way, Maya is simply relieved to have found her, and doesn't really consider much else. She walks into the restroom without concern for consequence and heads straight for her.

"This is where you've been, Saijou-san? Everyone is looking for you."

Claudine jumps at the sound of her voice, nearly stumbling as she half-whirls around to face her while still keeping ahold of the sink.

Maya freezes upon seeing her face.

Her rosy eyes are slightly glazed, her hair is frazzled, and her skin is an almost sickening pallor. Her grip on the sink is tight enough to drain the blood from her fingers, and her other hand has come up to hold her stomach. When she speaks, her voice is ragged and scratched.

"You... You think I don't _know_ that?"

Maya's heart catches in her throat when she realizes this isn't just some self-practiced pep talk.

This is serious.

Claudine's breath is coming in hard, and the ruffles of her dress amplify the trembling of the body underneath.

Maya takes a small step forward, reaching out for her.

"Saijou-san... what's going on? You're not well-"

"I'm just _fine_ , damn it." The hand on Claudine's stomach rises up to her chest now, and she gives her head a vigorous shake as if to fend off whatever is ailing her. "Just... give me a moment..."

But Maya won't have it. She takes another step closer and rests her hand gently on Claudine's shoulder, feeling for herself just how badly she's quivering.

"Saijou-san, let's go tell the teacher. You can't perform like this."

"Yes I _can_ ," she snaps. "I _told_ you just give me a minute-"

"You can barely stand!" Maya cries. "We'll just have Hanayagi-san fill in for you! You can't possibly go onstage like this! We're starting in fifteen minutes!"

And whatever fragile composure Claudine has been trying to keep hold of until now finally slips away. Her hand flies to her mouth as a strangled gasp chokes its way out, and before Maya can react, Claudine tears herself away from the sink and pushes her way into a stall. She drops to her knees and retches into the toilet so violently Maya can hardly believe what she's seeing.

"S-Saijou-san!"

Maya runs to her and crouches at her side, gathering her hair for her and holding it off to one side. The sounds of Claudine choking and being sick make Maya's insides twist in an awful panic that grips her like talons.

She holds Claudine from the front with one hand, supporting her chest and feeling the painful shuddering of her heart. It only gets worse when Maya realizes she's started to cry.

"Saijou-san..."

It's horrible. The most horrible thing Maya has ever witnessed in all her life. Her beautiful princess snared in the throes of agony - agony that is _physically_ harming her.

And the prop sword at Maya's hip can do nothing to protect her.

All she can do is hold her up, running her other hand up and down Claudine's shivering back. Both of Claudine's hands have gone up to Maya's arm across her chest to cling to her as she retches once again.

Maya can't bear to see her like this. She can't help herself. She leans closer and gently pulls Claudine to her, as if trying to shield her from this awful attack.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I... I'm sorry..."

She has her answer now.

The signs had been there since Claudine had entered and introduced herself on day one. She was an expert at concealing it, but Maya had had an inkling.

She'd seen stage fright manifest itself in all sorts of ways before, but she'd only heard of cases this severe.

So _this_ was why Claudine always made herself scarce before a performance.

 _This_ is where she was going, and what she was doing.

All alone.

And Maya feels wretched to know she'd only made things worse by piling up the pressure on her, reminding her that everyone else was waiting, and that they only had so much time left before curtain.

It's her fault it got this bad.

Maya grits her teeth tightly, but her hands on Claudine's chest and shoulders remain gentle.

At long last Claudine is quiet, save for the labored meekness of her breathing. Maya reaches out to grab a bit of toilet paper and clean her off before flushing everything down. Claudine can still barely catch her breath, and the shaking hasn't stopped, nor have the tears.

Maya feels responsible. So she pulls her close and holds her in a soft, but firm, embrace.

Claudine's hands fumble for purchase at her sides as she buries her face - in shame, no doubt. Maya strokes through the waves of her hair and all down her shivering back, feeling the jolting beat of her heart in her chest. There's only one thing she can think to say now.

"I'm sorry..."

She repeats it many times over the next few minutes, until Claudine's hiccups have finally dwindled away. She draws in one last deep breath before letting it out in a sigh, and the last of the shivers work themselves out.

Maya doesn't let go of her just yet. She has no idea what to say or do now that she's discovered this horrible secret of hers.

Naturally, that's the first thing Claudine addresses when she's able to speak again.

"Don't you dare... tell anyone..."

"Saijou-san-" Maya eases herself back, though she still keeps her arms at the girl's waist, still half-expecting her to sway. "This is _severe_. How long has this been happening for?"

"It isn't always this bad," she mutters.

"Even so, surely just a little is still too much!"

"It's fine," she quips. "It's never stopped me before, and it damn well isn't going to stop me tonight." With this, Claudine begins pushing herself to her feet. Maya hastily follows, supporting her with both arms.

"Take it easy! You just lost an entire day's worth of energy!"

"That doesn't matter. We're about to go on."

"Saijou-san!" Maya tries to hold her back, but Claudine breaks free. She staggers toward the far wall of the bathroom and pulls over a small stool, which she climbs upon without hesitation. Maya hurries over to hold her steady. "What are you doing? You can't possibly intend to go on after that!"

"You need to mind your own business. I said it's fine..."

Maya can still feel her trembling as Claudine reaches for the shelf where extra toilet paper and paper towel rolls are stored on the high shelf. She watches her nudge some of them away until she grabs hold of something.

What she pulls down into her hands is a small pink cosmetics bag. Claudine promptly unzips it and pulls out a small tooth brush and paste, which she brings directly to the sink to begin brushing.

For her to be _this_ prepared, _this_ expectant of getting sick before a performance, enough to have prepared and hid supplies in advance...

Maya feels as though the tiled floor beneath her boots is moving. She doesn't know what to do.

Her hands are begging to reach for Claudine and bring her to the infirmary, to let their fill-ins act for them tonight.

But some part of Maya knows Claudine would never forgive her if she did.

Claudine brushes her teeth with a practiced vigor, her eyes now focused on her reflection. She rinses her mouth out, then fishes through the bag for some makeup, which she applies so her skin doesn't appear quite so sickly pale. Finally, she sprays a bit of perfume to cover up any lingering scent of her sickness.

When she's finished, she steps back up to hide her bag on the shelf once more, then kicks the stool away. She begins strutting toward the bathroom's exit without a second glance.

Maya barely snaps out of her trance in time to grab her wrist.

"Saijou-san, please. You can't do this."

Claudine glares back at her with unfazed fierceness.

"Watch me."

She pulls her hand free of Maya's and stalks out.

Maya is left utterly at a loss. She can hardly believe what she's just seen here. The strong, proud, beautiful Claudine Saijou reduced to a nervous wreck in the bathroom stall, shivering and heaving with such violence.

How long has this been happening for? For how many of their performances? And Maya had never bothered to follow her when she'd disappear until now.

And she has to keep quiet about it. Not only will Claudine kill her if she doesn't, but the rumors and backlash it would cause for Claudine would be unbearable. The competition will do anything to take down a top player like her, and they won't be hesitant to sink as low as possible to do it.

For Claudine's sake, Maya can't breathe a word about this to anyone.

Eventually, she hurries out of the bathroom and toward the stage, where a crowd of flustered classmates are waiting for her.

"Tendo-san!"

"There you are!"

"Geez, we're about to go on!"

It seems they've already gotten Claudine ready as well. Maya steals a glance and tries not to take her eyes off of her.

And it's almost difficult to believe she'd just been a trembling mess on the bathroom floor not five minutes ago. Had Maya not been there with her to witness it, she never would have suspected a thing.

Claudine stands as tall and as proudly as ever, with her eyes and heart clearly set on the success of this play. When she moves, it's with elegance, and when she speaks it's with confidence.

Her acting skills go far beyond simply portraying a character onstage.

Now, knowing what she does, Maya has to wonder just how much of Claudine's daily life she spends putting on an act.

She has to force her mind off of thoughts of Claudine for now, as the curtain soon rises and the audience beyond is waiting.

All throughout the play, Maya is half expecting Claudine to collapse or choke up from her stage fright.

But she never lets so much as a hair slip out of place, never steps a second too early or too late, never lets her voice hitch or crack even the slightest bit. As the heroine, she steals the performance as brilliantly as she should, and then some.

Of course, Maya does her part as Romeo as handsomely and charmingly as though it were second nature. She feels more powerful than ever when she is onstage, but particularly when Claudine is there with her.

They make it through all of the timid touches and brief romantic encounters of the play, including their first kissing scene.

When Maya faces her and takes her hand, she tries her best to read Claudine's expression.

But her true feelings are expertly hidden behind the actress' mask.

Even so, Maya is extra gentle when it comes time for the fake kiss, doing it just as they'd practiced, not allowing anything more than her thumb to touch Claudine's lips.

The audience coos softly, and then a bit more loudly as Claudine reciprocates for the second kiss.

Maya wants nothing more than to risk a whisper, to ask if she's all right. But the perfectionist side of her that demands every play be flawless wins out. She can only gaze worriedly into Claudine's eyes in the brief seconds before they part.

Claudine doesn't give her any concrete response; not in words, nor in glances, nor in touches of her hand.

So they continue with the play. As they say, the show must go on.

Maya focuses on her acting, but divides her attention slightly to give some of it to Claudine.

And as expected, her partner manages to give an astoundingly stellar performance right until the very end.

After all is said and done, Maya lies prostrate on one of the stair platforms as if slain for her love. Claudine collapses on top of her in agony and delivers her heart-wrenching speech of love and loss.

And in all her years, Maya's never found it quite so difficult to keep up her own act before.

Claudine has made it this far without showing a single sign of her stage fright.

But now, with their intimate proximity, even with her eyes closed, Maya can feel her shaking again.

Claudine probably only allows it because it works for the character in this highly emotional scene, but Maya can tell the shudders that are jolting through her body aren't fabricated.

It's the most agonized Maya has ever felt during a performance. Feigning death, she can't even reach out to hold her hand, or give her a silent glance to remind her of just how seriously she is treasuring the trust Claudine had given her.

She feels Claudine lean down over her, feels her breath, choppy and hitched, as she rests her hand against Maya's cheek.

Maya wants so badly to open her eyes and to reach up for her.

But as things are, she can only imagine the sight of her in all her tragic beauty, with the golden and crimson spotlights making her glow like an ethereal fallen angel.

Maya waits, feels the anticipation of the audience as Claudine leans forward and kisses her prince, concealing her thumb between their mouths with expert timing, just as they'd practiced.

For a brief moment in time the entire room is quiet. Every person is suspended in silence, awed by the horribly beautiful kiss, enraptured by Claudine's heartfelt acting.

She kisses Maya for longer than they'd practiced.

And Maya can't be sure if it's an actual slip, or something more, but towards the end of it, Claudine's thumb shifts elsewhere, and their lips bump together softly.

It takes everything within Maya's power not to open her eyes from the shock of it.

But she knows Claudine well enough by now to understand that contact on her lips.

It's a plea.

One for all to see, but for only Maya to understand.

 _Please don't tell..._

She trusts her. Claudine truly trusts Maya with all her heart.

Maya feels a warm tear that isn't her own drip down onto her cheek.

Claudine Saijou truly is a force to be reckoned with. She has chosen now - this moment in front of the entire school and an audience - to reveal her weaknesses to Maya.

And she'd done so when Maya is entirely unable to respond.

Claudine has complete control, complete power.

That kiss was indeed a plea not to reveal her secrets, and also a promise to never forgive her if she does.

And Maya quite literally has no choice but to accept.

Claudine projects her final words as Juliet before taking the blade to her chest. Maya hears her cry out, hears the blade clatter onto the stage.

And then Claudine's weight is slumped over her, limp and warm and still quivering ever so slightly.

It's agonizing to have to wait for the closing words from other actors. But the second the lights go out and the scene shifts, Maya wraps both arms around Claudine without thinking.

"Saijou-san-"

But Claudine sits them both up and cuts her off with a glare so stern it pierces even through the darkness.

"Don't you dare say a word, Tendo Maya."

Maya can't think of how to respond in time before the stage crew is bustling around them, hurrying them offstage for the scene change of the finale.

Maya rests her hand at the small of Claudine's back and leads her backstage, and though Claudine does her best to walk a little faster, she ends up leaning back against her touch more often than not.

Their classmates swarm them in seconds, congratulating them on an outstanding performance, cooing and sniffling due to how moved they are.

"You guys were amazing! As usual!"

"I just _love_ Romeo and Juliet! It's like, so tragic but just so romantic, y'know?"

"That's why it's such a masterpiece. You guys were awesome!"

"Saijou-san, when you stabbed yourself and screamed, I started to cry!"

"I know! I could really feel the grief! I need more tissues..."

Claudine humbly accepts the praise.

"Thank you, girls."

And in this moment, watching her like this, Maya knows she could never breathe a word of Claudine's secret. Because that would be jeopardizing her ability to perform, and thus set her back from achieving her dream.

Maya knows it's the same as her own dream. To inspire people, to evoke emotion in them in a way that is unique to acting, in a way no one else can.

In spite of Claudine's expertly-concealed exhaustion, Maya can see that glimmer in her eyes as she thanks her classmates and companions.

She truly loves this. She loves having let them express their emotions. She loves letting them live vicariously through a character's story. She loves it so much.

Maya could never take that from her. Nothing could.

Even if people did somehow find out about Claudine's stage fright, not even the ridicule and teasing that would be sure to follow would be enough to stop her. The fire in her soul burns far too brilliantly.

Maya feels it envelop her now more than ever, in the aftermath of a successful and beautiful performance. Claudine is basking in her passion, relishing her results.

Maya almost feels guilty. She feels she doesn't have _half_ the passion Claudine Saijou harbors.

As their peers bumble around them, and Maya's own crowd bombards her with endless praise, she loses hold of Claudine.

But after the final scene has ended, all of the actresses return to the stage for a final bow. Maya waits at the center, and Claudine files in beside her. She takes her hand, and they share a smile before facing their crowd and dipping low.

Thunderous applause follows them all the way off-stage, where more of their classmates are waiting.

It takes nearly fifteen minutes for everything to begin calming down again. Maya had lost sight of her again, so now she goes on one last desperate search for her.

But it's Claudine who finds her this time. Hidden within the thick red velvet shadows of the stage curtain, Claudine reaches for her hand as she passes by.

Maya feels the quivering fingertips brush against the back of her hand and beckon her. No one sees her disappear.

Claudine clutches her with such ferocity, such desperation as she weeps, nearly tearing through Maya's costume.

"Please..." she begs. "You can't tell anyone... you _can't_..."

Maya locks both arms around her and pulls her close, giving her a safe place to tremble and cry. When she replies, it's from the heart.

"I will bring your secret to the grave. I swear it."

She seals that vow with a small kiss to her temple, holding her in the quiet solace of the stage.

* * *

 **A/N: This is an idea I've been dying to explore for _months_. Canon gave us hints of Claudine's stage fright, but played it off as not that big of a deal. I choose to believe it isn't so bad in the canon timeline, but that initially it was devastating to her.**

 **I really wanted to delve deep with this story for these two, to let them see the deepest darkest parts of themselves, and each other. Though it will still go a bit deeper and darker than this.**

 **Please review!**


	4. A Fated Revival

**This chapter will be from Claudine's perspective.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 4. A Fated Revival

When the sunlight leaks in through the pink curtains of Claudine's bedroom window, she turns away from the brightness and draws the blankets up over her head.

Just this once, she wishes she could sleep in on a Saturday morning. But her body is already so used to moving around, even at this early hour, as she'd made it a habit long ago to use her free days for practicing.

Moaning softly, she buries her face into her pillow and tries with all her might to force herself back to sleep. But it's no use.

Last night had been a restless one, even though she should have been pleasantly exhausted after the play, and gotten rewarded with a full night's worth of beauty sleep.

But not after what had happened; Tendo Maya finding her in the bathroom in her most unbecoming state, a retching, shuddering nervous wreck. All throughout their performance she'd seen the concern in her eyes, the silent desire to reach out and help, despite knowing Claudine would never accept.

Because accepting would have meant acknowledging her own shortcomings, and it would only make her weaknesses all the more real.

And what's worse, Maya had made her even weaker with those gorgeous crystalline eyes, shimmering with so many emotions Claudine didn't have the time to decipher while in the middle of an act.

It had frustrated her to no end.

But there had been something even _more_ infuriating; how her heart had twanged and fluttered at their first onstage kiss together-

-and how she'd returned that kiss at the closing scene, and let her thumb slip aside.

She'd barely made any contact at all, and with Tendo Maya's eyes having been closed, Claudine still can't even be sure if she'd realized it or not.

And then to have sought Maya out backstage, hidden with her behind the folds of the curtains, and clung to her like a lost child...

Presently, she grits her teeth against her pillow and growls softly.

She hates this. She hates knowing that Tendo Maya knows her secret, and she hates _not_ knowing what she feels towards her.

She hates wanting to stay in bed all day, and she hates that she isn't able to. Everything is conflicting inside of her.

Eventually, she has no choice but to push herself up, and throw the covers off herself to begin getting ready for the day. She grabs a change of clothes and heads into her personal bathroom.

And while a shower is a basic necessity in her routine, it's also probably the worst thing she could choose to do at a time like this. Being alone with her thoughts for so long only increases her frustrations, and she has to tell herself the hot water running down her face comes _only_ from the shower.

As soon as she's finished and changed into a comfortable set of workout clothes, she grabs a few books from her shelf and heads to the dining hall for breakfast.

She's hoping she's up early enough to avoid contact with anyone else, even Tendo Maya.

Normally she'd specifically seek out her rival - to ensure Maya didn't have to sit alone, or to prove she wasn't scared to approach her, or simply because she wanted to. Claudine can't quite be sure of her own reasoning anymore.

But today she hopes to miss her, because she isn't sure what kind of expression she should show to her.

After all, last night she'd peeled herself away from Maya and hurried off to her changing room to remove her costume, then fled straight back to her dorm room without so much as another word or glance to her partner.

Presently, she reaches the dining hall and peers cautiously inside, feeling a small wave of relief to discover it's entirely vacant.

Claudine saunters up to the counter and greets the servers with a polite smile, taking a muffin and a cup of coffee. She reads through her playbooks as she eats, a little more quickly than usual.

It's her first time since coming here that she's eaten alone, thanks to her own decision to always sit with a certain someone. She chalks her speed-eating up to the fact that she's eager to practice, not that she's nervous about that certain someone walking in through the doors to catch her off-guard.

She eventually makes herself so anxious she doesn't even finish her coffee. She picks up her books, throws away her trash, and hurries out toward the dance studio.

It's empty as expected, and she doesn't waste a second.

She stretches, hums, warms up her voice, then gets to her feet to begin the routine she's selected. She twirls through the motions, swings through the steps, struts through the techniques with all the poise and grace she harbors.

When she turns on the radio for music, she feels the tune coursing through her blood, feels the emotion in her bones. She lives the stories she reads, projects the characters she envisions, births the feeling that no one else can express.

It's all a part of her. It fuels her soul.

Time becomes irrelevant as she loses herself in her passion, clears her mind of her troubles, lets her heart race as it wishes from the thrill of it all.

She only stops when she quite literally can't continue. Her legs are heavy with ache, enough to bring her to her knees - panting. The blood is rushing through her body, pounding in her ears in a satisfying beat that proves the effort of her dance.

It's then when she hears another sound, one much louder, and much less anticipated.

The sounds of clapping patter in from the doorway, and Claudine snaps her head up and around.

Of course it's her.

Tendo Maya stands there against the wall, also dressed casually for the weekend, with the same smile just barely short of smugness.

"Bravo. That was stunning, Saijou-san."

As she begins to make her way over, Claudine suddenly can't feel her legs anymore, and she isn't sure it's solely due to exhaustion. Either way, she doesn't try to get up - not with Tendo Maya looking at her like this.

Claudine glances away and grits her teeth as she draws closer; she hadn't been prepared for this – for _her_. Not yet.

"Did you honestly expect anything less?" She hates how weak her own voice sounds. Clearly the breathlessness far outweighs the bit of spunk she'd been trying to work into her tone, because Maya's smile fades into a frown.

"Of course I didn't. You never give anything less than your absolute best, after all. Not even when you could stand to take it easy."

Claudine tenses a little bit as Maya kneels beside her.

"There's no time to take it easy," Claudine mutters. "If I take it easy I'll never be able to reach your level, let alone dethrone you, now will I?"

Maya is quiet for a moment, as if choosing her words carefully. Only when Claudine finally looks back up to her does she reply.

"I would say you've already reached me, wouldn't you?"

Claudine doesn't breathe. She's captivated by those eyes. Once again, she can't read this girl. She isn't sure if what she'd said had been meant in regards to skill level, or emotion.

Claudine forces herself to her feet on staggering legs and straightens up promptly.

"Well, since you've interrupted me, you might as well join. Don't you think?"

She really isn't thinking this morning. She'd been deliberately trying to _avoid_ Maya today, and yet here she is inviting her to dance now.

Force of habit.

Or is it a manifestation of more honest feelings?

She shakes her head as Maya rises to her feet as well, smiling once again.

"I humbly accept the offer."

She takes Claudine's hand and rests one of hers hand on her hip. Claudine places her free hand onto Maya's shoulder. The next song starts before long, and as soon as it does they begin to move.

Claudine is actually rather relieved Maya takes the lead for once, because she can't focus now. Not when the girl who'd been causing her so much turmoil is right here in front of her. She can hardly concentrate, because all she can think about is the play last night, how Claudine had leaned over her and let their lips brush-

"I missed you this morning."

Maya suddenly springs the comment on her, and Claudine nearly trips on her next step.

"Eh?"

"At breakfast," Maya clarifies, steadying the slight sway in her weight. "You weren't there. I had to eat alone." Her eyes seem only partially sad, but the rest of what's in them aren't emotions directed at herself.

Claudine pretends she doesn't recognize that the rest of what's in Maya's gaze is concern for _her_.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to leave you unattended anymore."

"I would very much appreciate it."

That's a line Claudine feels is genuine. She supposes hers has been the only company Maya has experienced in a long time. Now she feels almost guilty for avoiding her this morning.

Claudine huffs under her breath – only at herself – as they continue their dance.

She tries to focus on the moment. She really does. But her mind just keeps dragging her back to last night, to the tiny kiss she still isn't sure if she's more ashamed or proud of.

By the time they finish the final spin of the number, Claudine can't bear it any longer. Maya pulls her in close enough for Claudine to feel her breath, and it breaks her.

"S-Say, Tendo Maya-"

"About last night..."

"Eh?" Claudine straightens up as Maya cuts her off, almost pointedly. She falls silent, both relieved and nervous to let Maya speak first, but willing to listen nonetheless. Maya's eyes meet hers rather seriously, and her grip on Claudine's hand and waist tighten.

"Saijou-san... about what happened in the restroom..."

Claudine had been so fixated on thinking about the kiss, she hadn't even considered revisiting the other, much more mortifying aspect of last night. The discomfort must show on her face, because Maya's tone softens.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but I thought it was necessary. Because... I wanted to offer my assistance."

At the very least, now Claudine knows Maya hasn't been fretting about the kiss, but about something else entirely. It takes one weight off Claudine's shoulders, but replaces it with another.

"I beg your pardon?" She shakes her head, debates taking a step back, but doesn't. "That sort of thing... isn't exactly something you can help with. I appreciate the offer though."

"But what if there _is_ something I can do...?" Maya's voice rises a fraction of a pitch in desperation, though Claudine notes she doesn't squeeze her any harder; she doesn't trap her. Just like with their practice kisses, Maya allows her plenty of room to pull away.

She can feel Maya's desire to help her as clearly as she can hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes.

Claudine is almost taken aback. No one has ever known about her secret before, and she hadn't planned on letting anyone find out.

But if someone ever did, she never expected a reaction like this. She doesn't know how to respond.

She swallows, moving back only an inch.

"If there _is_ something you can do... then I wish you'd do it..."

Truth be told, she's tired of it. Tired of feeling that awful knot in her stomach every time she stands in front of an audience. Even when it's as casual as standing up to read a textbook passage in front of her classmates, she'll feel her chest tighten.

She's tired of having to run off before every performance to hide in the bathroom, to cling to the sink and shake like a leaf in a storm, to feel her stomach burning with such pain it makes her physically ill half the time.

She's tired of the vice grip the anxiety has on her, tight enough to reduce her to nothing more than a trembling girl on the bathroom floor, not the inspiring actress she's always dreamed of being.

Albeit, even _with_ the stage fright, she's still managed to pull off every performance flawlessly. So she has to wonder how much more brilliantly she could perform without suffering the fright before the curtain rises.

She'd always imagined it; how much more fluent and graceful her movements would be if she wasn't still trembling from being ill, how much smoother her voice would sound if she didn't have to cough and tremble beforehand.

She wants to overcome it, because that is her next and closest step to achieving her life's goal. If she can somehow eliminate that major weakness - or at least reduce it to a less threatening level - she can't even begin to imagine how greatly it would improve her acting skills and her confidence in general.

She'd been trying to condition herself all on her own, but it hasn't worked. Perhaps having someone else on her side could be beneficial.

Especially if that someone is Tendo Maya.

Claudine mulls it all over for a moment before retaking the step she'd retracted. She moves close to Maya once again, but can't bear to look her in the eyes. So she rests her forehead against her shoulder instead and lets out a long, heavy sigh.

"Please... Even if it's just a little..."

She feels Maya's arms curl softly around her shoulders, and Claudine's convinced she's never felt safer in all her life. Maya's cheek brushes against hers, and she whispers against the shell of her ear.

"I will do everything I can. I promise you, Saijou-san."

Claudine exhales a breath that comes from the bottom of her stomach. She's wanted nothing more than to be cured of the accursed stage fright for years now, but perhaps she just hadn't been strong enough on her own.

If anyone can help her, she knows it's Tendo Maya.

She wants to thank her, for the offer if nothing else, but her pride is far too stubborn to let her speak the words. She can only hope Maya understands her meaning through the embrace.

Once the emotional intermission has drawn to a close, the two girls begin to dance once more. They practice until lunchtime, where they sit together in the dining hall as always, and then return to the studio.

Claudine would often train her weekends away even when she was by herself, but having her rival right there beside her is a huge source of motivation and invigoration.

All day long they act, dance, and sing together, offering bits of advice in between the heat of friendly competition.

When it's time for supper, both girls are equally exhausted from the rigorous day, but it's the good kind of exhaustion. They help each other keep their balance as they stagger to the door, chuckling about this or that in good-natured bantering as they head for the showers.

When they enter the restrooms, Claudine catches Maya glancing over to the shelf where her emergency bag is hidden behind the rolls of toilet paper. She stiffens a little and pointedly tugs at Maya's sleeve to draw her attention elsewhere.

They shower, change, dry their hair, and then walk back to the dorms together.

Before they part, they wish each other goodnight. And though Claudine's tone might make it sound like it's sheerly out of obligation, there is a bit of genuine feeling there as well.

She sleeps much more soundly that night, and she knows she has Maya to thank for it.

* * *

The next time a school performance comes around – this time a recital – Claudine does her best to keep herself distracted before it is her turn to go onstage.

She's wearing a long pink gown accented with a ruby necklace, earrings, and a matching headband, standing against a wall with a book between her fingers. It's her hope to distract herself from the stress by indulging in a story. It's a method she's tried many times before, but it's never worked all that well.

She hasn't seen Maya yet since everyone had migrated to the stage to prepare, and her rival's absence is only making Claudine all the more anxious.

She tries to focus on her book, but it isn't long before her eyes are scanning the words and her mind is comprehending nothing, which only makes her more frustrated. Her stomach begins to tighten up and it's getting more difficult to swallow. She takes a deep breath, but it comes out shaky. She closes her eyes, leaning heavily back against the wall.

It's no use. She has to get away-

"Saijou-san!"

Gasping, she opens her eyes to find the person she's been seeking all evening. Tendo Maya is making her way over hurriedly, dressed in a dark blue gown with golden accents and lining. She reaches Claudine in a fluster.

"My apologies. They were having a bit of trouble in the dressing room with my clothes." She steps a little closer and lowers her voice. "Are you all right?"

Claudine can't even appreciate how pretty she looks in that dress. Her head is spinning already, and it's taking her full effort not to sway.

"I-"

She isn't sure what she'd been about to say, but she doesn't finish either way. She drops the book and brings her hand to her mouth to hold back a wave of nausea.

Maya reacts right away, reaching out to hold onto her.

"It's all right," she says calmly. "Let's find you a place to sit."

Claudine counts her blessings that no one else is around; they're all probably backstage making last-minute adjustments.

Maya leads her to a side room that's typically used as a second changing room when they have larger performances with bigger casts, but due to the nature of tonight's smaller recital, this room is empty now. Maya guides her to a couch and sits beside her, and Claudine all but collapses onto the cushion. She keeps her hands pressed tightly over her mouth as she tries to keep the bile down.

"Please-" Her eyes flash to the door they've just walked through. "Don't let anyone see..."

Maya quickly hurries to close the door and locks it, then returns to her side. Claudine feels a little better, but not much. She hunches forward, choking down another breath. Maya's hands rest warmly on her back and her stomach respectively, gently propping her up.

"Lean back. Open up your airways. Just as if you're singing." She smiles, albeit worriedly, and helps Claudine lean back against the cushions. "Close your eyes and just breathe, Saijou-san. We've got plenty of time. There's no rush."

Claudine knows she's lying and that the recital will be starting soon if it hasn't already, but the sentiment is much-appreciated. She closes her eyes as prompted, then feels Maya's hands over hers, gently prying them away from her mouth and into her lap. Claudine reaches out for one of them and holds tightly. Maya squeezes back and doesn't let go.

"Breathe," she whispers. "That's the only thing you need to worry about, Saijou-san. That's what's most important."

The tension teeming inside Claudine's chest scribbles and prickles at her insides for several moments, but as she regulates her breathing it does begin to dissipate, just a little. And when it's this bad, even just a little feels like a lot.

She doesn't let go of Maya's hand all the while, and Maya doesn't stop coaching her, occasionally stroking her fingers back through Claudine's hair.

And had her mind not been switched onto over-drive, Claudine is convinced she could've made it through this evening without needing to run to the restroom.

But she's her own downfall this time. It's all because she's embarrassed at the notion of Maya seeing her like this. She hates showing her weaknesses, especially to her rival. She feels so pathetic...

"Nngh..." Her stomach heaves suddenly, and Claudine grabs onto Maya. She opens her eyes and gives her a beseeching look. "P-Please..."

She can tell Maya is dismayed and disappointed that it's gotten this bad again, but she doesn't hesitate to help. She holds Claudine up and brings her to her feet, and together they slip out the door and go unnoticed into the restrooms.

Claudine staggers in, vision swirling as the straight tiles of the floor twist and curve beneath her shoes. If not for Maya's support she surely would have collapsed a dozen steps ago.

She reaches a stall, but Maya doesn't let her drop to her knees. Instead she lowers her gradually, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back all the while.

"It's all right," she keeps saying as if it's the truth. "It's all right, Saijou-san. Just breathe."

Claudine tries. She really tries.

She doesn't want to throw up again. She's tired of it. It hurts. It's embarrassing...

In her frustration she begins to cry, and it only makes her stomach more upset. At the very least Maya is here to help keep the hair out of her face when the inevitable happens.

And it doesn't last nearly as long as it did last time. It's brief, and oddly enough once it's over, Claudine actually feels immensely better, as though she'd simply needed to clear her system of one bad seed. She reaches for a handful of toilet paper as she catches her breath, bringing it to her lips. She wrinkles her nose and turns away as she flushes the evidence of her sickness away, then lingers in the aftermath.

Maya's arms have found their way around her in a full embrace now. Her hand continues mapping patterns along Claudine's back, and in wake of all this discomfort it's the closest thing she's felt to 'better' in hours.

Maya buries her face against her partner's shoulder as Claudine regains her breath for a moment. That's when she hears the soft apology.

"I'm sorry..."

Claudine drops the handful of paper into the toilet and clings to Maya's dress with quivering fingers.

"You've nothing to apologize for, Tendo Maya. You didn't curse me with this condition..."

"But I could've done more to _help_ -" Maya eases back, and her eyes look as though they are about to overflow. She lifts her hand to the side of Claudine's face and gently thumbs away the remnants of her tears. "I'm sorry, Saijou-san. I truly thought I could help. But it seems I'm inadequate-"

"Enough," Claudine huffs. "I can't have my rival proclaiming she's inadequate. If _you're_ inadequate, then what does that make me?"

"But-"

"None of this is your fault, so don't start acting like it is. People who take all the blame upon themselves are exhausting, wouldn't you agree?"

"Saijou-san..."

Claudine puffs up her chest as much as she can manage and starts getting up. Maya hastily follows.

"S-Saijou-san, wait! Don't move so suddenly-"

"I feel fine now. I can move as I please."

Once they're on their feet together, Maya tries to keep holding her up, but Claudine gingerly brushes her off, making her way to the sink. She splashes cold water onto her face before burying it into a paper towel. When she next looks up, Maya has already procured her cosmetics bag and hands it to her.

Claudine might have just been ill, but she hasn't forgotten her manners.

"Thank you." She unzips the bag and begins pawing through.

Maya comes closer, her brow still furrowed.

"Saijou-san, you don't have to go onstage tonight."

"Haven't we had this conversation already? Yes I do." She pulls out her toothbrush and paste, then begins to brush thoroughly. She isn't surprised when Maya keeps trying to persuade her otherwise.

"This is a recital. You aren't playing a lead role in a play tonight. We can skip one singer. It wouldn't be a huge deal."

Claudine feels her eyebrow twitch as she leans forward to spit and start rinsing. When she's finished and swaps her toothbrush for her makeup kit, she doesn't even take her eyes off her reflection as she replies.

"And what good would come of that? Of running away just because I _can_? If I start skipping things now, that means this damned sickness has won, and I won't let it."

She makes sure to cover the tear trails down as far as her neck, coating her cheeks with foundation and then coloring them with blush. When she does finally take her eyes off of her reflection, she finds Maya looking back at her with a stern expression.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Claudine takes her bag and struts back over to the stool to climb up and hide it away again. And unlike last time there's no swaying or shaking in her legs. She turns back to Maya and smiles. "I wasn't lying to you earlier, Tendo Maya. I truly do feel better this time. I think I just needed to get it out of my system."

"But still-"

"Believe me," she stops her. "After years and years of dealing with this and knowing just how severe it can get, this was a blessing. And I know I have you to thank for it. So thank you." She picks up both of Maya's hands and squeezes in earnest. She wants her to know that she _did_ make a difference, that she _did_ help Claudine tonight. "I'll be counting on you in the future as well, Tendo Maya."

Maya is quiet for a moment, searching Claudine's eyes. But it appears she can find no signs of deceit, because Claudine truly does mean what she says. Maya sighs.

"Are you certain you're well enough to go onstage?"

Claudine tugs her in by the wrists and gives her a twirl.

"Why don't you sit back and listen, and let my _exceptional_ singing answer that question?"

With her lips curved into something between a smirk and a smile, she heads out of the restroom, hearing Maya follow more slowly behind her.

Claudine doesn't doubt that Maya keeps an eye on her until the very last possible second when it's her turn to go onstage, but her concern is truly unnecessary this time around.

Claudine feels empowered. She's never felt this confident before in all her life going onstage after being sick. She never knew she could feel this good. It just makes her wonder again how much better she could feel if she were to overcome her condition entirely one day.

From that evening forward, as she steals the stage and the audience's hearts with her song, she's decided on a new goal. She won't be afraid of her sickness anymore. She won't let it drag her down any longer.

With Tendo Maya's help, she's going to overcome it. She's going to beat it. Once and for all.

And she knows it may take time, perhaps even years, but if there's one thing she's just as confident in as herself, it's the fact that Tendo Maya will be by her side until graduation, and perhaps even after that.

With her assistance, Claudine knows she can do greater things than she'd ever thought possible.

She looks forward to it.

* * *

As the weeks progress throughout the semester, Claudine is making gradual progress toward overcoming her stage fright. Tendo Maya never leaves her side for a second when she's suffering a breakdown or panic attack. She sees Claudine through it all, every time, without fail.

Gradually, the unease Claudine feels before a performance begins to dwindle, little by little. Maya distracts her with conversation, or by reviewing certain dance steps, always giving Claudine something more appealing to think about than the knots in her stomach.

The first few times she still ends up getting sick, but it's less intense each time.

After a few months, Claudine stops getting sick altogether.

The panic attacks still come, as does the distressing hyperventilation, but Maya holds her through all of it, always with soothing words and gentle hands.

When Claudine feels weak, Tendo Maya is her strength. And eventually Claudine begins to take some of that strength and make it her own.

In just a few months she's gone from losing her lunch before a performance, to nothing more than a brief shortness of breath.

And it's all thanks to Tendo Maya.

Well, perhaps not all of it, but most of it.

The fraction that isn't thanks to her is thanks to the other friends Claudine has made over the course of the semester, girls like Futaba, Junna and Nana who had spoken to her on her first day. They, along with Karen, Hikari, and even Kaoruko, have always been rather kind to her. And by association, they've gotten close to Maya as well.

It's gotten to the point where their group sits together at mealtimes now, livening up Claudine's and Maya's previously-stoic suppers. They're always laughing and joking and goofing around together in the background somewhere. There's always something to talk about, be it Karen's sloppy dancing or Kaoruko's pettiness or Nana's cooking.

All of them have helped Claudine through her rough patch and have helped her overcome the worst of her stage fright. Because while none of them knew about it, there was only so much Maya could handle alone.

They've all healed her. Claudine knows this from the bottom of her heart.

Maya has helped condition her into associating her performances with only calming and relaxing things. She's helped her through the ugliest bouts of illness as well as the most fragile moments of vulnerability.

But Claudine's other friends have helped build her up mentally, socially, and emotionally during the daytimes. Every class period or lunch block or practice time, there's always someone there to talk to her or do a number with her.

She loves hearing her name in their voices, loves hearing how they call her differently and with varying levels of excitement: Karen's excited call of "Kuro-chan!" always makes her heart happy, and Futaba's nickname of "Kuroko" makes her smile too.

The others all call her by her last name, which is fine by her. But she does often wonder what it would be like to be called by her first. Perhaps that would come in time.

Thanks to her friends and to Tendo Maya's unflagging efforts, Claudine's school days and performances at Seisho Academy soon become her favorites she'd ever experienced. She now spends her days smiling and laughing, striving and improving, thriving and flourishing.

But she knows as well as anyone at the top of their class that not all peers are on her side or in her favor.

For every gleeful cry of her name, there's a darker, more hateful one somewhere in the back of the room. For every applause and phrase of congratulations spoken to her, there's a hiss of contempt.

She does what she does best and acts.

Acts like she doesn't notice them.

Acts like they aren't fazing her.

But over time they pile up, and the mask of her indifference starts wearing thin.

. . .

It had started out verbal, with just the mutterings of jealous classmates. But only after she'd gotten closer to Maya and begun secretly surpassing her stage fright had things escalated.

It was gradual, beginning with finding tacks in her shoes and threatening notes left in her desk. They all said things like, "Conceited bitch" and "Miss 2nd Place", targeting her inability to surpass Tendo Maya in particular.

She soon begins throwing the notes away without even reading them, believing that ignoring the problem will snuff it out altogether. If she has nothing to give a reaction about, the petty girls will likely give up and move on.

That's what'd always happened in the past.

But not this time.

She has an inkling about which girls her tormentors could be, but she has no concrete proof.

Either way, they're relentless.

She soon finds notes every day, not just in her desk but in her shoe locker and her changing cubby as well. She always hides and disposes of them quickly.

But as the weeks go on, it starts dragging at the back of her mind.

She begins to dread finding more notes, more threats.

She begins having nightmares about people finding out about her stage fright and the ridicule it would bring.

She begins flinching at the snide comments of her classmates.

But she keeps putting on her mask in front of her friends and in front of Maya. Even though it's beginning to break, she holds the pieces together and puts on her best smile. She giggles at Karen's jokes, helps Mahiru with her homework, listens to Futaba vent about Kaoruko's antics, eats Nana's snacks and discusses curriculum with Junna.

And she continues sharing books with Maya, continues practicing with her after school, continues seeking her out before the performances.

It's on one such night when the final blow hits, and the mask shatters into pieces...

. . .

Claudine has just finished smoothing out her hair, waiting outside the dressing room for Maya to get changed into her dress. There's another recital tonight, and this time Claudine is admiring the look of a long golden dress on herself. She knows Maya's will be red, and she can't wait to see her in it.

She's in high spirits as she waits for her partner, eager to get onstage and perform a duet with her.

And that's when she hears the whispers of the demons from the shadows.

"That Claudine Saijou-san."

"What a bitch."

"She's an elite, but she can't beat Tendo, so she's just nothing. It's pathetic, really."

"She's a fake and a whore."

"I hear she purges to make herself look skinny."

"Really? Gross!"

"If that's true, she should try it a little more often, then."

That's what finally gets to her.

Not the comparisons to Maya or the projection of her shortcomings. But the notion that they might have discovered her secret.

Her stomach knots in a horribly familiar way. After months of healing and combatting the panic, it grips her tenfold now when it returns.

She runs.

She bursts through the bathroom doors and throws herself forward, heaving everything up as her throat swirls with burning bile.

She's only vaguely aware of Maya there beside her. She must have exited her changing stall just in time to see Claudine take off.

She's calling for her, crying out her name, but Claudine can't even look up.

She just coughs until there's nothing left, then throws herself at Maya and sobs until her heart feels like it's going to give out.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, Maya did not reveal Claudine's secret. The bullies simply started making up their own random jabs and happened to get close to the truth without even knowing it.**

 **Please review!**


	5. A Fated Partnership

**I regret to say this will be the final main chapter of this story. If I could write them forever, I would, but after this I am going to let it lead into the show/canon series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Chapter 5. A Fated Partnership

The night of the recital two days ago had been Claudine's worst bout of sickness Maya had witnessed - even worse than that first night before Romeo and Juliet. Claudine had been so ill she'd actually been unable to perform, and had canceled last-minute for the first time in her career. She hadn't told anyone else why before rushing out of the auditorium.

Maya had wanted nothing more than to follow her, but she'd refrained, because if she'd gone with her it would have surely attracted plenty of unwanted attention and started up some rumors.

So Maya had performed, stolen the show, and acted like she knew nothing about Claudine's absence.

She hadn't found Claudine practicing the following day, in spite of it being a Saturday, nor did she find her on Sunday.

Maya frets for two whole days, unsure of if paying Claudine a visit would be considered overstepping her boundaries and only cause her more distress. The last thing she wants to do is make Claudine feel even weaker by having someone be concerned about her.

In retrospect, Maya would wish she'd gone to check on her sooner.

It takes her until Monday, when Claudine misses classes for the first time ever, for Maya to muster up the courage to go to her.

Once the final bell rings, she grabs one of Claudine's textbooks from her desk so she can deliver her homework.

That's when a small yellow paper flutters out from between the pages.

Maya pauses to pick it up, assuming it's a page marker or note Claudine had written while reading. But what she sees written on the paper makes her bloodstream run cold, and then burst into red-hot fire:

 **Just die, you ugly bitch!**

Maya can hardly comprehend what she's seeing. The sheer and utter fury that resonates within her is so powerful it must be strong enough to leak into her aura. She storms toward the classroom door without a word, and everyone makes way for her immediately.

She should have known. Claudine had been doing so well recently with battling her stage fright. She'd gotten so much better, so much more comfortable, so much more confident. She'd been smiling a lot more lately, and had seemed to be genuinely enjoying every moment she spent at Seisho Academy. Especially when she was with Maya.

Even when they'd snap at and tease one another, or even when Claudine would get flustered and puff out her cheeks into an adorable pout, they always ended things with words of gratitude and encouragement.

Maya knows quite literally better than anyone that Claudine Saijou is not the type of person to skip classes and practices. Not unless it was something serious.

And judging by that note Maya had found, this is the most serious issue she's encountered in years.

This line of work only breeds two kinds of people; those who try to best their competition, and those who try to destroy it. It's hardly a surprise people would be coming after Claudine with such vehemence. Her talent and beauty are stunning enough to make the lowest of the low seethe with the ugliest kind of jealousy.

They'd stopped coming after Maya by now - though she'd suffered her fair share of horrible notes and tacks in her shoe locker in previous years. They'd eventually learned they could never take down the number one student.

But no one was more vulnerable for easy pickings than the person in _second_ place. High up enough to compete for first, but always just short of obtaining it.

She should've known. She should've known-

Maya stalks back to the dorm rooms in only a minute flat. Her chest is still on fire from the rage, and she has to stifle the urge to shred the textbook in her hands.

She doesn't go to Claudine's door until there's no one else in the hallway, because she can't be sure of who might be watching.

When she's certain she's alone, she knocks almost too loudly. Her hands are shaking.

"Saijou-san? It's me. May I come in...?"

There's no response.

Maya's heart is lodged in her throat. She curls her nails into the textbook and crushes the harmful note in her palm. She knocks again.

"Saijou-san? Are you there...?"

This time she hears something shuffling faintly. The voice that responds now is soft and reserved.

"Tendo... Maya...?"

Hearing her voice replaces just about all of Maya's boiling anger with cooling relief. She nearly collapses from it, slumping her weight against the door.

"Thank goodness..." Her heart settles back into its proper place in her chest. "Saijou-san, please let me come in."

Another moment of silence. It makes Maya nervous enough to speak again.

"Saijou-san...?"

Finally, she hears a sigh.

"I'd really rather you didn't."

Maya grips the book and lets her nails tear into the note.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist."

There's another sigh, and a bit more shuffling. Then, the doorknob clicks. Maya steps back stiffly as Claudine peers out through the crack.

"Why do I get the feeling that if I don't let you in, you're going to sit out there all night?"

Maya smiles uneasily.

"Your intuition is impeccable. That's exactly what I was intending to do."

"You're truly unbelievable. Come inside."

Maya breathes a sigh of relief as she enters.

Only after she's inside does she fully realize this is the first time she's entered Claudine's room. It's about the same as Maya's own, with the exception of the canopy over the bed. The lights are on, and books are open at Claudine's desk as though she'd been sitting there studying.

Claudine herself is dressed in a long skirt and a blouse, as though she'd found the will to change out of her nightgown, but not the will to put on her uniform and make it to class.

Maya temporarily lets the anger of finding the note fade to the back of her mind as she relishes the humble joy of being inside her partner's bedroom. Her eyes are drawn to Claudine as the girl makes her way back to her desk and begins arranging the books and papers there. Maya slowly follows.

"Were you studying?"

Claudine nods without looking up.

"Yes. I could assume how much I missed today, so I just caught myself up." Her gaze goes to the book in Maya's hand. "Is that for me?"

Maya slowly lifts her hand and offers the book to her.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Claudine accepts the textbook, but doesn't notice the crumpled yellow paper in Maya's palm. Maya feels it crinkle and closes her fingers around it. She exhales slowly, trying to quell the fury boiling in her stomach once again.

"Saijou-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why... exactly were you not in class today...?"

Claudine freezes for a brief moment before closing the books and piling them onto her desk.

"I just haven't been feeling all that well since the recital. That's all."

"Have you been ill again since then?"

"I haven't."

Once Claudine has finished organizing her books and papers, she seems to be at a loss for what to do or where to go next now that she has a guest. Ultimately, she makes her way toward her bed and sits, folding both hands in her lap and lowering her gaze.

"I'm sorry, Tendo-san. I'd made such progress thanks to your help, only to suddenly end up back at square one."

Maya doesn't budge for a moment. As she lets her gaze travel over Claudine now, her cheeks seem much more sullen, and her skin is paler than usual. She hadn't had time to put on concealer before answering the door, but even if she had, Maya would've seen right through her.

"There's no need for you to apologize," Maya murmurs, carefully taking a step closer. "But I think we both know the real cause of all this." She lifts her hand, and the motion draws Claudine's attention. Maya watches the girl's eyes go wide as the yellow note is revealed. Claudine blinks, then quickly looks away.

"Th-That isn't-"

"We both know what it is."

Maya tries not to let the anger seep into her tone. It isn't Claudine she's upset with. She channels her rage into her fingertips and shreds the note in one sharp motion.

She watches Claudine gasp softly as hiccups begin working their way through her chest.

Maya feels the fire fade from her bloodstream as she staggers toward her and drops to her knees at her feet. She reaches out for Claudine's hands, brushing her fingers and thumbs over hers with quivering tenderness. Her eyes plead as she seeks rose quartz, and finds that Claudine is already crying. Maya bows her head against the girl's knees.

"How long has it been going on...?"

Claudine sniffles.

"Long enough..."

"Why didn't you say anything...?"

"What good would it have done...?"

Maya grits her teeth against the fabrics of her classmate's skirt.

"I could have tried to _help_..."

Maya feels the first rush of her own tears coming on, surging up from the back of her throat as she sobs softly into Claudine's knees.

"I'm sorry-" Claudine whispers. "I'm sorry..."

Maya feels her shift closer to the edge of the bed, feels her knees move apart to allow Maya to come closer. Claudine's arms wrap around her shoulders and don't let go. Maya's arms find their way around her sides and lock across the small of her back. She presses close to her stomach and feels the warm droplets of tears drip down atop her head.

"No..." Maya whispers. "I'm the one who is sorry, Saijou-san... I should have known..."

"Idiot... How could you have...?" Claudine coughs softly. "This isn't your fault."

"Nor is it yours. You think you aren't strong, Claudine, but you are."

She hadn't even realized what she'd done until she hears Claudine gasp softly. It was the first time Maya had ever used her first name.

Claudine cries a little harder.

"That's... so unfair, Tendo Maya..."

Maya smiles and nestles her face against the girl's chest.

"I never said I was above playing dirty."

She hears a faint chuckle and feels Claudine pull her closer. Her scent like cherry blossoms wreathes around her, lacing the air with a sweet, innocent fragrance. Her heart beats softly and warmly against Maya's ear.

A few more tears slip down their cheeks, seeping into the fabrics of their clothes. Maya gives another squeeze to Claudine's waist. She feels the girl lean forward over her, resting her chin on Maya's head.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "For coming to check on me, for helping me... for everything. Thank you, Tendo Maya."

Maya can hear the small smile in her voice. She nuzzles closer as Claudine continues.

"I never intended to let this get to me. I just needed a bit of time."

"Of course." Maya finally draws herself back a little, lifting her face and letting her hands slip away from her partner's back. She brings her hands over Claudine's once again and holds them with affection. "I know you never would have given up. You're far too strong and passionate to let something like this stop you."

Gazing up into her rosy eyes in the pale lamplight of the coming twilight, Maya's convinced she's never looked more beautiful, not even onstage.

"I know this wouldn't have stopped you. But it's okay to step back and take a break from time to time. You need to remember how to breathe before you can commence the act."

Her thumbs trail slowly across the backs of Claudine's hands, tracing over her knuckles as her fingertips curl over the underside of her wrist. All the while she never takes her eyes off hers.

"I am very lucky to have encountered you. I'm convinced it's nothing short of fate that our paths have crossed and converged. Nothing will stop us now that we are together."

A surge of warm emotion rises up behind her eyes. Maya closes her eyes and smiles as two last tears drip free.

"You truly are incredible, Saijou Claudine. I am very glad to have made your acquaintance."

Maya dips her head into Claudine's skirt to dry her eyes, still refusing to let go of her hands. It takes a moment, but she soon feels the other girl's fingers intwining with hers.

"What is this...?" Claudine mumbles. "Some kind of proposal...? You're something else, Tendo Maya." When Maya next opens her eyes, Claudine is smiling back. "But I'm glad to have made your acquaintance as well. Very much so. _You_ are the one who is going to help shape me into my best self. _You_ are the one who is going to let me strive for, and achieve my dreams. There is no doubt in my mind or in my heart about that."

A few more tears fall from her chin and land on their hands, but she is still smiling.

Looking up at her like this, she truly is an angel in Maya's eyes. She brings Claudine's hands to her lips and kisses them both in turn.

"I shall do my utmost not to disappoint you, _mademoiselle_."

"Hm? Trying to woo me with French now, are you?"

" _Peut être."_ Maya smirks softly against her hands. " _J'apprends."_

There's a beat of silence, and then Claudine bursts out into impish laughter.

"You're learning, are you? Well, I look forward to you becoming fluent within the next two years."

Maya threads her pinky with Claudine's.

"It's a promise."

"I expect to be impressed when the time comes, Tendo Maya."

The last rays of warm sunlight slip in through the window, catching golden in Claudine's hair, making her skin glow. She brings Maya to her feet, and the two come together in another secret embrace. When they part, Maya keeps ahold of her hand.

"Would you care for some supper?"

Claudine tosses her hair over her shoulder and puffs up her chest.

"I very much would."

They head to the door and out into the hallways.

And this time they don't let go of each other's hands, and don't care who might see.

* * *

When Claudine comes back to classes the following day, Maya is on high alert. She spots several more hostile notes left in her desk or on the inside of her shoe locker. So she snatches up each one before Claudine can even react.

"I can handle it now," she assures her. But Maya shakes her head.

"Just reading those kinds of things can have an affect on you. You don't deserve to be made even the slightest bit upset."

Claudine's face turns a shade pinker.

"You don't have to baby me..."

"I wouldn't call it babying," Maya says, crumpling the newest note. "I'd call it cherishing."

And Claudine can't possibly think of anything coherent to say in response to _that_.

When their group of friends see that Claudine is back today, they're thrilled. Karen runs right up and hugs her, Futaba pats her shoulder, and the rest all offer words of relief to see she's feeling better.

Maya hangs back for a few minutes as the others swarm her. Claudine already knows how deeply Maya cares for her; she wants to let her understand it isn't just her, though. Claudine has made plenty of friends since coming here, and their love will far outweigh the hatred of her enemies.

All throughout the day, Maya keeps an eye out for Claudine's sake. Anyone who seems to even glance at her the wrong way receives a furious warning glare from Maya.

By this point in the year she's an expert at dividing her attention between the lecture and her partner, constantly stealing glances and occasionally making eye contact and earning a glare of her own.

Claudine seems to be back to her usual self now, sternly focused in each of her classes. Come lunchtime she's laughing and joking around with her friends like always, and once Maya deposits all of the shredded notes into the trash bin, she joins in on the merriment.

Claudine had been doing her best all day not to let her emotions about the notes show through, but it's at the final class, in the changing room to the studio, when she shows her first hint of a reaction. Maya sees her reach into her clothes cubby and retract another harsh note.

"They're worse than usual today. Probably because I took a day off..."

Maya watches the usual brightness in her rosy eyes dim a little bit. Before she can unfold the paper Maya is already gently plucking it from her fingers.

"Don't worry about it."

Claudine looks up at her and smiles faintly.

They attend their studio class, where they receive the highest praises from their instructor as per usual. Their friends and fans applaud their routine, and the ones who stay silent more or less give themselves away as Claudine's tormentors. Maya takes note of their faces.

By the time class is finished, she can tell Claudine is back in high spirits again.

"That felt wonderful," she sighs as she follows Maya into the changing rooms. "I've never gone so many days in a row without dancing before and I never want to do it again."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Saijou-san." She hasn't been able to use Claudine's first name again since their rendezvous yesterday, but she believes someday she'll get there again.

As they reach their cubbies, Maya grabs her uniform and briefly runs a hand through Claudine's hair.

"I'll just be a moment."

"Take your time."

Maya smiles as she leaves her for now and heads to the restroom. There are half a dozen other girls in here now, changing and showering nearby, all giggling and talking together. She can distinctly make out Mahiru's voice warning Karen not to get shampoo in her eyes, and Kaoruko whining for Futaba to brush her hair for her.

As Maya finishes changing into her nightgown for the evening, she glances up at the shelf where Claudine keeps her cosmetics bag. She can just barely see the corner of it poking out behind some toilet paper rolls. She's made it a goal of hers to make it so that Claudine never needs to use that again.

She strongly believes that the bullying issue will be the final straw into curing Claudine's stage fright. She has an idea or two about how she might address the girls writing those notes, though she doesn't intend to act just yet.

Or so she'd thought.

As Maya exits the noisy restroom and comes back into the changing room, she notices it's almost eerily quiet. Claudine is just finishing up tying the sash on her nightgown when a pack of girls swoops in on her.

"My, Saijou-san! You're back today. How was it taking time off?"

"I'll bet she was out in town screwing anything that moved!"

"Gross! You'd think she'd lose a bit of weight burning so many calories on the mattress."

"Poor Saijou-san. You act all cool and tough, but you'll never be able to reach Tendo Maya."

"Seriously. You should just drop out now. You're good, but you'll never be _that_ good."

The fury Maya feels rising up in her chest burns a thousand times hotter than when she'd discovered that first note in Claudine's textbook. It's so intense it almost feels like she's going to be sick.

She can't see Claudine's face, but judging by her stance, she's completely frozen. Maya can't blame her. Saying she's isn't going to let the written comments faze her is one thing, but to be physically and verbally confronted by her tormentors is quite another.

Maya can't stop herself. She storms her way over, noting how the other girls flinch when the notice her. She throws out her arm to shield Claudine from them and places herself right at the heart of the confrontation. She's always been a rather serious and soft-spoken person, never raising her voice unless she was onstage and the scripts or lyrics called for it. But now she shamelessly lets her voice do as it pleases.

"Absolutely disgraceful! And you _dare_ to call yourselves stage girls? You must be joking." Maya meets the eyes of all five terrified girls, compelling them to stay put until the very end. If looks could kill, surely they'd be on their way to the morgue already.

"You call Saijou-san all of those horrible things, and yet what are you doing for yourselves? Looking down on others for their genuine efforts when all you've got to offer is some half-assed attempt is the very definition of _pathetic_. How _dare_ you disgrace this academy by bringing your tarnished opinions in through the front doors? How _dare_ you come after one of our best students when you can't even flounder into the top hundred?"

She's never felt such unbridled rage before. She's never cursed or spoken anything like this. Not even when it had been she herself that had been bullied similarly years ago.

The girls in front of her are rooted to the spot in terror, and other girls have begun emerging from the restrooms to see what's going on. Maya can feel the heat coming from her breath, feels it boiling in her blood again.

And then a soft, cooling touch.

She turns around to find Claudine smiling as she touches her hand, gently having Maya lower her defensive arm.

"Someone's getting awfully riled up," she murmurs. " _Merci_ , Maya. I'll handle things from here."

When Claudine speaks her name, it both stuns and delights her, two feelings which mix in very awkwardly with all the anger. But Maya doesn't move or say anything more now as Claudine slips past her arm and stops to stand beside her.

Her eyes meet those of her enemies with unwavering conviction. It's the same look she gets whenever she's performing, or even practicing. It's the look that shows she believes with all her heart in everything she is about to say and do.

The cowering girls have fallen silent now, too scared to even turn and flee. Claudine takes her turn at them.

"You can come after me all you'd like, waste all of the energy you _should_ be putting into acting on trying to chase me away. Do whatever you'd like. But you'll never get rid of me. Nothing will, and _especially_ not some jealous little children who are so upset about their own shortcomings they feel the need to attack others."

She takes a firm step forward, and the girls yelp. Claudine lowers her voice, but maintains her smile in a hauntingly beautiful manner.

"Think of it this way: I may only be in second place, but what does that make _you?_ "

With the final blow given, her eyes which had seemed to trap them, finally release the pitiful girls, who stumble out of the changing room with their tails between their legs.

With the threat passed, Maya turns to her partner and squeezes her hand.

"Are you all right, Saijou-san?"

Claudine lifts her chin and turns to her, eyes shining in triumph.

"I'm more than fine, thanks to you, Tendo Maya."

Maya has never felt the urge to embrace her quite so strongly before. But before she can manage it, a chorus of voices breaks out from across the room.

"Kuro-chan! Tendo-san!"

"What the heck was up with those girls?"

"They were awful!"

Their group of friends comes rushing over; even though they're all dressed in comfy sweaters and pajamas and their hair is still wet from their showers, they definitely could have looked threatening if they'd needed to jump in and defend a friend.

"A-Are you guys okay?" Mahiru stammers.

"It's a good thing you could handle yourselves," Kaoruko says. "It would have been a pain to interfere."

"Hey, don't let those guys get to you," Futaba says. "Real stage girls would never treat someone like that. Not even the competition."

"Their behavior was severe enough it could be grounds for expulsion," Junna says. "I could have a word with the teacher."

Maya and Claudine are equally baffled for a moment. They've both dealt with hostile classmates before, but this was the first time anyone else has ever spoken up for them or come to see if they were okay afterward. When Maya steals a glance at Claudine her jaw is slightly ajar, and she can feel her hand shaking.

"You girls..." Claudine wipes her free hand briefly across her face. "Thank you. But that's all right. I don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Junna insists. "To be honest, those girls have always been a nuisance..."

"Now, now," Nana says, patting her shoulder. "Let's respect Saijou-san's wishes, shall we? And besides, with how those girls have been acting lately, I have a feeling they'll transfer schools on their own. They never had the right spark it takes to become a true stage girl."

Nods and hums of agreement go around the circle. Futaba checks on Claudine again, which makes Kaoruko pout a little bit. But once everyone is reassured, they disperse into pairs and wish each other goodnight. Maya doesn't miss a few of their lingering whispers.

"I've never seen Tendo-san so angry before!"

"Me either. It was kinda scary, but kinda cool! Romantic, even!"

"I'm just glad she got to those girls first or else I might've shredded 'em."

"I'm glad Saijou-san has someone who will look out for her. I'm sure she'd do the same for Tendo-san."

Maya watches them all go, and by the time she and Claudine are alone at their cubbies, their hands are still together. Maya hasn't felt inclined to let go yet. In fact, she lets her thumb rub softly over Claudine's skin, drawing her attention.

Claudine's eyes are void of any worry or discomfort now. She's as proud and beautiful as ever.

"I suppose I should thank you again, Tendo Maya. But from here on out, I won't be needing your protection. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt it for a second, Saijou-san. But even so, I'll keep close, just in case."

"Do whatever you like. I guess I can't stop you."

"If you asked me to stop, I would."

"Well, I haven't asked for that, now have I?" Her cheeks puff out a little, and Maya chuckles.

"My apologies. I won't make anymore heinous assumptions."

"Good." Claudine's eyes flash down to their entwined hands. "But in truth. Thank you."

Maya can't say anything back. Not here.

"Saijou-san, please come with me."

"H-Hey, wait! Tendo Maya!"

But Maya tugs at her wrist and has her follow her out of the changing room. She hears Claudine muttering things like "goodness" and "honestly", but she doesn't ever resist or try to free herself.

Maya brings her back to the now-vacant dance studio and pulls her inside. She slides the door closed behind them. When they've stopped, Claudine demands and explanation.

"Well? What's so important that you needed to bring me back here for it? I'd like to have some supper tonight, if you don't mind."

Maya squeezes her hand a little more tightly, as if scared she'll leave. Her heart has started to pound.

"My apologies. I just thought this would be the proper place to ask."

Claudine blinks and tilts her head curiously.

"Ask what?"

Suddenly, Maya's having difficulty meeting her gaze. The last thing she ever wants is to hurt her. She can't even bear the thought of potentially making her upset.

"Sorry..." she murmurs, her usual formal speech forgotten. "I may need a moment..."

She's never felt like this around anyone else before. She's never felt so happy, so conflicted, so determined to be next to someone despite the circumstances. She'd want to be next to Claudine in the heart of a hurricane, or watching paint dry in the park.

She bows her head, trying to configure her thoughts and the jumble of emotions swirling around in her chest. It's all so baffling...

And then she feels a pair of gentle arms around her shoulders. Claudine had let go of her hand only to wrap her in the very same embrace Maya has been desiring all this time. She pulls her close, letting Maya nestle into the side of her neck.

"Well then," Claudine murmurs. "Take all the time you need."

Another surge of emotion rises up in Maya's chest, so poignant she feels it might overflow in the form of tears.

This girl – Claudine Saijou – is like no one she's ever known before. She's fiery, feisty, stubborn. And yet she's fragile, soft, and easily flustered. She's attentive, passionate, and beautiful. Talented, kind, and strong.

Maya needs a moment to configure everything, and Claudine happily gives her that time, and then some. Maya wraps her arms around Claudine's waist and back, closing her eyes as she inhales the flowery scent of her shampoo.

Claudine is so soft. So warm. Maya can feel her heartbeat fluttering against her own chest. It's become quick and a little hard, just about matching Maya's.

This always seems to happen when they're together. Their hearts will race, their eyes will be drawn to each other's, and they'll always find or make perfect excuses to get close.

Maya lets Claudine take over her senses for a moment, forgetting all of the nervous thoughts. She just enjoys being here with her in this moment. She breathes her in, spreads her fingers over her back, and feels the rhythm of her heart. Claudine's fingers have started to stroke slowly through Maya's hair, easing an intangible weight off her shoulders.

They lose track of time, but really don't care for it.

It feels like what must be an eternity later when Claudine's voice murmurs against the shell of Maya's ear.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Tendo Maya."

Maya opens her eyes and chuckles against her shoulder. Something tells her that even if she were to fall asleep like this, Claudine would do everything within her power to carry her back to her room without waking her.

"Sorry."

"There's no need to be. Now what was it you'd wanted to ask me?"

Claudine eases back a little, just enough so that she can see Maya's eyes. Maya gets lost in hers.

"Saijou-san. No... _Claudine_..."

She watches a blush trickle across the girl's cheeks, feels her pulse skip a beat. And suddenly every uncertainty is banished from Maya's heart. She rests her forehead against Claudine's and pulls her close.

 **"May I kiss you?"**

She knows this is a particularly delicate subject for Claudine. She doesn't want to hurt her. But there's something in the way her rose-colored eyes sparkle that assures Maya she won't.

Claudine's breath catches in her throat, and her grip on Maya's shoulders tightens. She draws in a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"Tendo Maya..."

She inches closer, just enough to let their noses brush.

"Yes, you may."

Maya can't properly describe the trill of emotion that spreads through her body in that instant. She feels like she's going to cry.

 _"Merci..."_

She guides one hand to the side of Claudine's face, angling her chin until their mouths are almost touching. She closes her eyes and hovers there.

But even now – even when she's so close to what she wants – Maya keeps control over her actions and pauses.

She waits just for a second, long enough to let Claudine pull away if she wants to. Her heart is in her throat, and she can feel that Claudine's is much the same. She just doesn't want to hurt her-

She feels a breath on her lips, warm and gentle. In the end it is Claudine who closes the distance between them, willingly pressing her lips against Maya's.

It takes Maya by surprise, and she feels like she's going to cry again. Her heart sings and soars like it's never done before in all her life.

The kiss only lasts for a few seconds. Both girls ease apart, as if nervous it might have been too long or too much for the other.

But when their eyes meet, there isn't an ounce of regret to be found. Instead there is excitement, disbelief, joy. They're both trembling, but they both hold each other up.

Maya doesn't dare to blink, as if doing so might cause the angel in front of her to vanish. She holds Claudine's gaze for as long as her heart can handle. When she feels it's going to burst, she tilts her face, brushing her cheek against hers.

" _Un de plus..._ "

Claudine chuckles around a tiny sob.

" _Gluton_."

The next kiss is fuller, firmer, deeper. It lasts a little longer. Their arms wrap more tightly around one another.

As a secret lover of romance, Maya felt it was only appropriate they do this here, in the very studio where they'd first met and toiled away hours upon hours of heartfelt practice together.

Where they'd first watched one another perform for the class, and been awestruck since day one.

Where they'd applauded and supported one another, stretched together, danced together for so many months, shared their first fake kisses...

And there would be many more months to come, if Maya had anything to say about it. So long as Claudine was willing, she'd never get tired of this for as long as she lived.

And she knows for a fact Claudine is not the type of person to give up something she cares about.

Judging by the kisses, she cares quite a bit about Maya.

At last they ease apart from the kiss, panting slightly, clinging to one another. Claudine's face is bright red, and Maya can assume her own is faintly flushed as well. Her heart is soaring, and the urge to cry persists. It might've won out too, had Claudine not found her voice right this minute.

"You..." Her eyes shimmer with coyness and excitement and a lot of other things, but not a single ounce of regret. "You'd better take full responsibility for that kiss, Tendo Maya."

Maya's lips curve upward as she presses her forehead against Claudine's.

"I absolutely will. Though I believe it was you who made that first one happen." She feels her tense up in embarrassment, but it only makes Maya hug her more tightly. She drops her face into the side of Claudine's neck again and hides herself in her hair. "Thank you," she sighs. "Those... were my second and third kisses..."

"I-I see... And who took your first, if I may be so bold as to ask...?"

Maya loves that she sounds a little jealous.

"Fret not, for that was you as well. During Romeo and Juliet."

Claudine's face heats up tenfold.

"Th... That was your first...?"

Maya nods. It's no surprise Claudine is baffled. Most people assume Maya has been involved in numerous relationships already. But in truth, despite being a romantic, she's never wanted a bond that wasn't going to be absolutely worth forging. She didn't care for flings and experiments and trials. She's always wanted the real thing.

She's waited this long, acting out her favorite kinds of romantic scenes in countless plays, singing the words in hundreds of songs...

All for this moment. All for this girl.

"Saijou Claudine," she breathes. " _Merci_."

A tear manages to find its way out and seeps quietly into Claudine's nightgown. It truly does feel like a dream. If that's the case, she hopes she'll never wake.

Claudine's arms hold onto her shoulders for a moment as she processes it all. Maya feels her draw in a deep breath before she finds her next words.

"Mine, too," she murmurs. "These were my first kisses, too. I never counted the others those boys stole from me. My heart never accepted them..." She squeezes her a little harder. "But I assure you it accepts yours, Tendo Maya."

Another trill of exhilaration bubbles through Maya when she hears those words. She brushes her cheek against Claudine's again and kisses her temple.

"It is an honor in the highest, _mademoiselle_. In that case..." She moves back once more so she may gaze into those eyes like rose quartz, a shade that equals that of her blush. "May I be so greedy as to request one last kiss for tonight?"

Claudine looks away before her blush can get worse, then quickly closes her eyes.

"V-Very well, then. I guess it can't be helped."

Maya leans close once more, and whispers gratitude against her lips.

" _Merci_."

The final kiss lasts longer than the others. By this point they've both figured out exactly how it's best to breathe in order to extend the contact. It's very different from kissing with their thumbs in between.

Different, and undeniably much more pleasant.

It says so much – everything they can't properly express with words of their own. Their mutual passion now extends beyond the stage and encompasses emotion as well; shared feelings they harbor for one another that grew at the center of their hearts.

It had begun as a tiny seed, which had taken root and spread gradually over time. It had grown little by little, risen up to produce small buds.

And now the blossoms flourish, opening their petals like arms both seeking and offering embrace.

Along with their established goals of becoming top stage girls here at Seisho Academy, Claudine and Maya have discovered new sides of themselves and set new goals since their fated encounter.

Claudine has decided to overcome her stage fright. Maya has decided to learn French fluently. Both things they will help each other with as much as they possibly can.

And now, they have one more new goal to achieve.

And that is to encourage, assist, and support one another.

To flounder and struggle and make mistakes together.

To strive and grow and flourish together.

To stand by one another no matter the difficulties, and to emerge victorious in all that they do.

To play the lead roles in the school's most popular play: _Starlight_.

To spread their wings. To dazzle the world.

To inspire the next generation from upon that fated stage.

More or less the same as their previous individual goals.

Only now one thing is different.

Now, they'll do it all together.

* * *

 **A/N: There was a lot I wanted to cover in this story and I got in all of it! Their first meeting, how they grew closer, the stage fright and the bullying. Since canon confirmed Maya was once severely bullied (after I wrote this fic) I was glad to know I was right in that assumption, and figured it wouldn't be outrageous for Claudine to have suffered a bit as well.**

 **There will, of course, be a small epilogue to finish things off!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Epilogue - A Fated Conclusion

**An overall wrap-up for this to guide it into the series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.**

* * *

Epilogue. A Fated Conclusion

Two years have passed since that fateful day of Seisho Academy's entrance exams.

Ever since then, Maya had never stretched, eaten, or practiced alone ever again. She had continued to improve and strive for top student as well as Top Star.

Likewise, Claudine had spent these two years conditioning herself to beat her stage fright, with Maya's help. And with Maya keeping always just one step ahead of her, she had been driven to push herself to her limits and reach for the stars.

Last year, among many other lead roles, they had won the roles of Flora and Claire and given an unforgettable, emotional performance of Starlight.

They want to do it over and over again.

Even when the secret midnight revues had started and pit them against one another, it never severed their bond. There was sometimes strain, but it never came undone, for the red string of fate is far too sturdy.

And Maya, being the romantic at heart she is, had known from the very beginning that her meeting Claudine Saijou was nothing short of fate.

And of course Claudine knew as well. Though she tried to keep a more realistic, logical outlook on all of it, the coincidences were too numerous to write off. She'd never admit it, but she thought that perhaps her meeting Maya Tendo was the work of something greater, too.

Maya kept her on her toes, to the point where Claudine always knew what to expect, but not _how_ to expect it.

The routine they'd forged in their first year together had persisted and expanded over time; along with being each other's stretching and dance partners, they would often study lecture material together, and were always next to one another when their group of friends did activities together.

That group of friends had expanded too, when Karen's childhood friend Hikari had transferred in.

And on top of all that, there were secret dates to town on the weekends when they'd both just so happen to leave campus around the same time.

There were quick, covert kisses stolen in the hallways between classes, or in the dance studio after classes.

There were sleepovers and warm nights cuddled together in the same bed, winding down after an exhausting day.

It soon became apparent they could not function at their best without each other.

Quite simply put, they were inseparable.

Without Claudine beside her, Maya would have been nothing more than a reclusive, intelligent romantic with no one to accompany her.

And without Maya, Claudine would have no one to have her keep straining to improve.

It's a mystery how they'd survived and progressed so far without each other before they'd properly met. But somehow they'd managed, and now here they were.

It had taken until just a few months ago, but Claudine had finally beaten her stage fright, thanks to Maya's constant support and assistance, as well as her own willpower. The time just came one evening when Claudine felt no need to rush to the restroom. Her hands didn't tremble anymore, her chest didn't tighten, and her heart didn't ache.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Maya was holding her and peppering kisses through her hair at the time, and had smothered all of the nervousness with joy.

That had always been her tactic, and though it had taken some time, the utter relief and joy in Claudine's eyes had been more than worth the wait.

Maya had kept her own promise of learning French, and would often quip phrases to Claudine under her breath during class, or when they were alone in one of their rooms sharing tender kisses. It always made Claudine blush, which was most of the reason why Maya did it.

She saved her reveal of fluency for when Claudine needed it the most, that night after the duo's revue when Karen and Hikari had bested them. The shock on Claudine's face then had been underlined with the slightest amount of flattery, not only that Maya had kept her promise, but that she'd chosen to show it at such a poignant moment.

After that, the two of them would sometimes hold entire conversations in French, simply because they could.

A lot had happened over those two years. The thrill and deceit of the giraffe's revues had come and gone, Nana had relinquished her hold on their progressing time, and Hikari had been brought back to them all safely. Their class gave the yearly performance of Starlight, with Claudine and Maya willingly taking on supporting goddess roles for a change of pace.

And so their time together continued...

. . .

"Tendo Maya!"

Claudine struts around backstage, calling irritatedly for her partner, eyes narrowed as she scours the place like a hawk. She's sporting a ruffly pink dress and a flower crown of roses; the anger in her gait and expression provide an almost humorous contrast to her innocent, ladylike appearance.

She's been waiting nearly ten minutes now for Maya to finish getting into her costume, but she's become too impatient to stand still any longer, so now she's on the hunt.

They are to perform a newer version of Romeo and Juliet tonight, and given their history with the play, Claudine and Maya had been given the same roles they'd received their first year here.

It would just be nice if her partner was ready to be _on time_ to their entrance.

As Claudine searches, she spots her other friends, who are dressed as female warriors and knights. Futaba catches her eye and waves.

"Oy, Kuroko!" Futaba calls. "You lookin' for Tendo?"

Claudine stomps over to them.

"Yes! We're about to go on!"

"Now, now," Kaoruko smirks. "No need to get all flustered, Saijou-san."

"I'm sure there's a good reason," Mahiru murmurs.

"Of course there is!" Nana agrees.

"The last time I saw her, she was getting costume adjustments," Junna says.

"That would make sense," Hikari puts in. "Her costume is a bit elaborate."

"She'll be here!" Karen grins. "Don't worry, Kuro-chan!"

All of their reassurance calms Claudine's nerves a bit, but there's still one more person she needs to help calm that last portion.

The rest of them are soon called to get ready to go onstage as the band of female knights. Futaba leaves Claudine with a pat on the shoulder and a wink before heading out. Claudine waits in flustered silence now, gripping the ruffles of her dress, drawing in a deep breath-

" _Je suis desole._ "

-and lets it out.

Claudine whirls around to face the girl who'd spoken in a sorry excuse for a French accent, fists clenched and cheeks pink.

" _Enfin!_ What in the world took you so long, Tendo Maya?"

Maya is dressed in a princely sort of costume not unlike what they would wear to their revues. In fact, Claudine has an inkling that Maya had specifically requested to have the designs done a certain way. She makes her way to Claudine now wearing an apologetic smile.

"They couldn't decide if they wanted to tie my hair or leave it." She runs a hand through it now, showing they'd eventually decided on the latter. Claudine huffs.

" _That's_ what kept you all this time? Unbelievable..."

"My apologies, _mademoiselle_. I never meant to keep you waiting."

"Whatever..." Claudine crosses her arms and turns her nose up, but the second Maya comes closer to embrace her, Claudine relents and hugs back.

"I truly am sorry," Maya says softly. "Are you feeling nervous?"

"Not anymore," Claudine admits with a bit of ruefulness. "Don't make me wait next time, Tendo Maya."

" _Oui, Ma Claudine._ "

Maya guides her a few steps back into the excess ruffles of the unused stage curtains. They share a kiss, as has become tradition before they are to go onstage.

When it is their turn to make an entrance, they steal the show.

With flare, grace, and beauty they sing, dance, and act with everything they've got. They paint their feelings in a manifestation of ambition and conviction, projecting their love of theater and one another for all the audience to see.

They capture hearts, envelope emotions, incite that first spark of flame in the souls of their onlookers.

And they enrapture one another even more strongly than they had in the preceding performance, and the one before that.

Their voices rise as one, their hands reach for the stars, and their movements synchronize along with the profound beat of their hearts.

And when all is said and done, the newer, more inspiring version of the classic, tragic play comes to an end in which both protagonists and all of their fellows survive.

Maya and Claudine don't hold anything back.

Applause erupts and cheers ring out as they kiss – without thumbs, and without shame – for all the world to see, upon that fated stage.

* * *

 **A/N: Alas, it the curtain has been drawn on this story, but not on theirs! I really hope they get an OVA or something.**

 **I honestly had such a blast writing this, and if I could I'd keep continuing it forever, but I feel this is where it must end. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
